After The Bells Tolled
by Lezg33k
Summary: Taking place after the events of An Evergreen Carol, Regina is trying her best to focus on undoing the harm she's caused to the citizens of Storybrooke but, much to her chagrin, she won't be doing it alone. Emma has other plans and her newfound faith in the Mayor has given her the courage to put her heart on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I wrote this sappy little Christmas story over the summer and finally decided to continue it now. If you haven't read An Evergreen Carol, found here: s/12000103/1/An-Evergreen-Carol , then this isn't going to make much sense to you. I suggest starting there. Feedback is incredibly appreciated. Please feed the bards. Thanks so much for reading.

What Are You Doing New Year's?

There were many things that could be said about Regina Mills. She was cold, calculated, unrelenting and, sometimes, even evil. But, no matter how many negative adjectives one might try to use to describe her, ill-prepared certainly could not be added to that list. After all that had transpired on that monumental Christmas Eve, the Mayor of Storybrooke started hatching her plan to bring back all of the happy endings on her own and planning was something in which Regina had a wealth of experience.

She'd scoured her vault for every book she had referencing the magic, history and geography of the other worlds. Multiple notebooks, journals and maps littered her desk at times throughout the day when she wasn't expecting any meetings; which was often given that she'd all but given up any of the Mayoral duties she used to relish due to how much power she was able to exercise over the citizens of the town.

Everything had to play out in the right order if she was going to get out of this little predicament unscathed. Yes, the major missions involved saving both Tinkerbell and Maleficent but those required magic. Magic that Regina wouldn't have until the curse was broken. She couldn't just break the curse without returning loved ones and family members to each other. She needed some sense of goodwill and forgiveness instilled in the minds of the townspeople before she allowed them to remember all of the hardship she'd caused.

So, she'd resigned herself to starting with the little things like reuniting Ava and Nicholas with their father. The only problem was she couldn't remember what she'd done with him. Obviously she knew where she'd kept him in the Enchanted Forest but Storybrooke was a big place when it came to knowing every single person living within her boundaries. The only other person in town who might have the slightest clue where the Woodcutter lived was Gold and Regina wasn't even remotely interested in tipping her hand to him regarding her newfound hobby. If he knew she was trying to alter the curse before Emma had a chance to do it herself, he might become a threat to her plans.

A knock at the door pulled the Mayor from her musings and she immediately started closing her books and hiding her notes. It was one in the afternoon and she had no idea who would be visiting her unannounced so close to lunchtime.

"Come in," she finally called out after she was satisfied that there were enough town documents covering her secrets.

A well-toned mass of red, white and blonde entered her office with that incredibly stupid grin Emma had been wearing ever since Christmas and Regina couldn't help rolling her eyes out of habit; though she secretly felt a modicum of excitement start to build within her at the sight.

"Sheriff Swan," she addressed, leaning back in her chair and settling her arms on the rests. "Remind me to teach you the virtues of appointment scheduling. While you may find your job works naturally on a 'spur of the moment' basis, mine requires a touch more planning."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Emma shook her head and smirked as she came closer to the desk with a bag heralding Granny's name. "But I just got back from Granny's and they said they hadn't seen you in there all day. Not for breakfast or lunch. I thought I'd see if you were hungry but too busy to step out."

Standing, Regina pulled out her regular lunch order of a side salad and half turkey sandwich. She was, in fact hungry; she simply didn't realize it until the food was placed in front of her by the thoughtful Sheriff.

"Has Granny made it her business to not only divulge my dietary customs but to also advertise my absence to anyone who might listen?" she asked, before sitting back down and dressing the salad.

"No, I asked," Emma stated plainly before taking the seat opposite Regina; one that she certainly wasn't offered.

"What do you mean you asked? Why would you do that?" Regina inquired as she gracefully speared a tomato and started to dine without a spare look to the blonde.

"I mean I asked," Emma answered with a huff of amusement at the question. "I haven't seen you in the last few days and I wanted to know how you were doing without bugging you."

"Well, you obviously succeeded in one of those endeavors; you now know I'm fine," the Mayor fired back before standing from her desk to pour a glass of water at the bar and returning to sit. "Why would you be bothered about something like that?"

"I… because I care about you, Regina."

The statement was made just as plain as day but it caused a shock to course through Regina's body that instigated a pause halfway through bringing the sandwich to her mouth for about thirty seconds. She was finally able to correct the interruption and take the bite that would serve as her reason for thoughtful silence. How could Emma Swan possibly care for her after all she'd done to try to ruin her life? Surely her gestures on Christmas day hadn't gone that far with the Sheriff and, if they had, then she was even more daft than the Mayor had originally thought.

"Well, I can assure you that I am safe and sound, Miss Swan," she retorted after swallowing the food in her mouth and wiping at her lips with one of the napkins. "I've just had a few side projects that have been taking up quite a bit of my time. Nothing to be concerned about."

"What kind of side projects?" the blonde asked immediately, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

Regina sometimes couldn't believe the self-control she'd been able to manage when it came to the inquisitive, persistent and somewhat infuriating nature of Emma Swan. There she sat, granted everything she'd ever asked for from Regina and _still_ she couldn't manage to leave her be for more than a day or so.

"Personal projects, Sheriff," she clarified with a slow and deliberate cadence to her speech. "Nothing to be concerned with, I assure you. I'm not trying to find some legal loophole to revoke your privileges with Henry."

"Oh, I'm not concerned about that, Regina," Emma assured, standing and placing her hands in her back pockets. "I just… maybe I can help you. Granny said that you seem distracted and a little sad whenever she does see you and Henry told me that you've been saying things recently about working on some documents that ensured his guardian would be me if anything ever happened to you. I think he's starting to worry that… well, are you sick or something?"

True and obvious concern filled the worried green eyes as blonde brows furrowed on a face that had, no doubt, won the blonde a great many battles. Deep and lilting laughter subtly filled the room as Regina shook her head and made a mental note to ease her son's newfound fears regarding her health. It touched her to know that they were repairing their relationship to the point where he was so concerned but she didn't ever wish him worry or fear.

"No, Miss Swan, I am not sick or 'something," she reassured the Sheriff before meeting her gaze once more. "If you must know, one of the projects I'm working on involves the two children we dined with over Christmas."

"Nicholas and Ava," Emma confirmed with a nod. "What's going on with them?"

"They've been living, on their own, in an abandoned house for quite a while," Regina explained, pushing the forgotten food to the side and showing Emma the birth records she'd pulled from Storybrooke General Hospital. "The mother is dead and the father didn't sign the birth certificate. Technically they're orphans and it wouldn't exactly look very mayoral if people in the town, specifically the Sheriff, found out that I was harboring them instead of handing them over to the state. I just wanted to see if I could fix this myself before putting them in a system that might separate them."

"And worse," Emma said offhandedly as she looked over the records.

The words weren't' accusatory. They couldn't be. Emma Swan had no idea that the horrors of her childhood were visited upon her because she'd been sent through that wardrobe to save her life from the Evil Queen. But Regina felt the weight of them all the same and her countenance changed instantly with regard to the resilient blonde that had been through so much yet still held such a kind heart.

"Yes, and worse," she mimicked before taking a deep breath and shaking off the raging guilt that she'd silence later with a glass of cider. "Anyway, I'd appreciate your discretion in this matter. I don't think either of us want to see the children sent to an orphanage if there's a way to prevent it."

"You'll appreciate my detective skills a lot more," Emma corrected, dropping the papers back on the desk and resting her hands on her hips. "Let me work with you on this. Finding people is my job and, if you'll remember, I'm pretty damned good at it."

"You want _us_ to work together?" Regina asked, pointing between the two of them. "Miss Swan, I just gave up on keeping you from my son and trying to destroy your life. Why in the world would you gamble that progress by subjecting me to spending time with you?"

"Because I don't think you hate me as much as you like to pretend you do," Emma answered with a smile and a quirk of her head. "Plus this one hits close to home for me. You'd actually be doing me a favor if you let me help save these kids from the life I had growing up."

She couldn't say no, not after that. As much as she might have hated the Charming line, they did earn their moniker honestly.

"What makes you think you know this town better than I do, Sheriff?" Regina asked with a resigned sigh; one that told Emma she was caving. "You've only been here a few months. I've lived here for years."

Emma nearly answered with a laundry list of skills she'd attained over the years but decided instead to make Regina an offer she couldn't refuse.

"How about this," she started, crossing her arms over her midsection. "If my help doesn't end up aiding you in keeping those kids out of the orphanage, I'll leave you alone for an entire month outside of my duties as Sheriff. But, if I do help you find the father and save Nicholas and Ava, you have to invite me over to your house for New Years to watch the ball drop with you and Henry."

Dark eyes regarded the brazen blonde for a few seconds as Regina tried to come up with a response. Finally, she settled on a question.

"Why do you want me to be your friend, Miss Swan?"

"That's easy," Emma stated with a cocky grin. "You're pretty amazing when you're not trying to destroy my life and drive me out of town. Contrary to what you might think, Regina, I've always wanted you to be my friend. I just gave up trying after it seemed so obvious that you hated me."

"Hmm," Regina nodded slightly, looking down at her stack of records. "You're on the case, Sheriff. I'd start with speaking to the children. They might know more than they're letting on to me. I think… Well, I think they might be afraid of me and you have the advantage of a much kinder looking face. We'll reconvene tomorrow."

"You got it, Madam Mayor," the blonde acknowledged happily before backing away from the desk and reaching for the door.

"And Emma," she finally said the woman's first name for the first time in their conversation; causing green eyes to look back. "I was wrong to hate you. I don't anymore."

It wasn't an apology but it was the closest the Mayor could manage at that moment and Emma was _not_ going to screw it up with her mouth. With a bright smile and a nod she exited the office and left the Mayor to the rest of her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Partners in Crime

The clatter of silverware against plates merged with sleepy tones of the citizens of Storybrooke as they rolled through their morning routine of breakfast at Granny's. Regina didn't always allow Henry to eat there but she tried to make an exception at least once a week. He ordered pancakes and cocoa, with cinnamon, of course, while Regina had egg whites and oatmeal. Most of the conversation they shared that morning was par for the course. He talked about school, his comic books and the new subject that she was warming up to more and more: Emma Swan. But there were also a few moments where she noticed him attempting to bring up something else. Little pauses where his mouth opened but nothing came out. She wondered what he could possibly be afraid to ask her at that point but then she remembered that their past had been filled with a great deal of lies on her part and Henry was just getting used to trusting her again.

Finally, after nearly every bite on his plate was taken, he found the courage he was looking for.

"What are you doing with Ava and Nicholas?" he asked, brown eyes fearful of the answer he might receive. "I know the law. You can't just keep them here forever and… well, I know who you are and who they are. You didn't exactly part on good terms back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh Henry, not this again," Regina nearly spat as she rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not this Evil Queen you keep trying to make me out to be."

She hated lying to him like that. Hated that he knew so much and she couldn't at least explain her side. But this was the situation in which they found themselves and Regina Mills would be damned if she allowed Henry to be made fun of because he was walking around with not only his imagination running wild but his mother confirming his suspicions and placing herself one step away from the psych ward at Storybrooke General.

"Maybe not anymore," he conceded, taking another bite of his pancakes. "Whatever happened to you over Christmas has obviously changed you for the better, and I'm happy about that, but we both know I'm right about the book. You're just not ready to admit it yet. Now, tell me, what are you going to do to Nicholas and Ava?"

With a deep and frustrated sigh she placed the coffee cup down on the table and looked at him seriously.

"I am _trying_ to reunite them with their father," she hissed in a whisper. "As you so helpfully pointed out for all the diner to hear, Nicholas and Ava are technically orphans at this very moment and if I don't turn them over to either their father or the state I'll soon get caught for breaking the law."

He looked at her, in much the same way he'd been looking at her all week, as if she'd grown a third eye or a second head.

"You're trying to save them?" he asked incredulously. "You want to give them back their happy ending?"

"Oh dear god," Regina huffed as she raised hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"That's great news," he regarded her with a smile as he continued. "Maybe I can help you. I could do some digging in the book. And maybe Emma can help. She's good at finding people."

"Oh, trust me, I'm well aware of that inconvenient truth," the mother deadpanned as she left a few bills on the table to cover the check. "I'll have you know that the Sheriff is already aiding me in this little venture and neither of us are going to let you get involved because we have no idea what we'll find on our quest."

"Emma's helping you?" his eyes seemed to grow wider with every word Regina said. "Wow, she really is the Savior. I just didn't realize she was going to save you too."

"Enough, Henry!" her tone was loud, sharp and not to be trifled with. "Now, come on, I have to go to work and you have at least three video games to finish before school starts back up again."

"Alright, alright," he grumbled as he stood and put on his coat.

They made their way out of the diner and Regina kissed him on the forehead. Angry or not she'd never leave him without showing the love and affection she'd felt for the boy since the day he came into her life.

"Be good and call me if you need anything," she said as she searched for her keys in her purse.

"I will," he confirmed and turned to walk home but stopped and swiveled back. "Mom, what you're doing now, trying to bring back the happy endings, I think it's really great."

He didn't give her time to argue with him or tell him he was wrong. He simply smiled and walked away, leaving Regina standing there with the smallest of proud smiles on her face. Her son was starting to see the good within her once more. Maybe with enough of that, Regina might one day see the good in herself.

"Special delivery," the feminine voice was accompanied by a knock at Regina's office door.

The smirk that graced Regina's lips was masked along with the excitement that grew within her upon hearing the Sheriff's voice.

"Come in," she called out, finishing her signature on a few legal documents.

There were no magical books to hide that day. She'd taken them home and locked them in her study to ensure Emma didn't clumsily knock one of the texts off her desk and inquire as to why the Mayor would need a guide to the poisonous plants of Neverland. The swagger of the denim clad hips was more enunciated that it normally was and Regina couldn't help the prolonged glance that settled on the hypnotic sway of that gold star that proclaimed the Sheriff's authority.

"Bam!" the blonde proclaimed, slamming a piece of paper onto Regina's expensive desk. "We've got a name and a place of employment. You're going to need to double order on the dip and champagne for New Year's, Madam Mayor."

"You must be joking," the brunette said as she took the paper into her hands. "How did you possibly get this in under twenty-four hours?"

"Regina," the blonde huffed and held out her arms as if the answer were obvious. "I keep telling you I'm good at finding people. Have a little faith!"

"Praise the lord," the Mayor deadpanned. "Now, tell me, how did you get this information?"

"Well, I did what you said," the Sheriff answered, sitting down in the visitor's chair. "I talked to Nicholas and Ava. They gave me this compass that belonged to their father so I took it to Mr. Gold's shop…"

"You went to see Mr. Gold?" Regina asked incredulously, amazed that he would do anything to help someone out without asking for something in return. "What did he want from you?"

"Nothing. I already owe him from when I helped out Ashley," Emma remarked with roll of her eyes. "This one was free of charge."

This was a strange turn of events in the Mayor's mind. Why would Gold help the Savior? He'd gotten everything he'd asked for in their little deal. He was rich, powerful, creepy. It certainly seemed as if this was his happy ending as well. Why would he do anything to help Emma get even one step closer to breaking the curse?

"Interesting," Regina noted before pulling herself out of her musings. "Well, I suppose the next step would be to speak to him about the children."

Standing from her position at the desk, Regina moved around it to grab her coat from the rack. Emma followed suit but with more timid enthusiasm.

"Ok, I know that does sound like the logical next step but let's not get our hopes up," she warned as she stepped closer to the Mayor. "Just because we tell him he has kids doesn't mean he'll want them."

"Is that supposed to be a joke, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, straightening her collar. "It took you all of one glass of cider to decide you wanted to rip your son out of my very expensive and healthy home. Without any obstacles, like the perfect example of matriarch I embody, they'll be eating pot roast for dinner and reading bedtime stories by eight."

She didn't even wait for an answer before exiting the office with an eye rolling blonde in tow.

"It took a few hours in jail and your charming disposition to convince me that I wanted to be a part of Henry's life," Emma said as she followed Regina down the stairs. "I'm just saying that he might not be quite so keen on the idea of two more mouths to feed and lots of questions about the world to answer. Being a parent, when you're not ready to be a parent, can be a scary thing."

Regina wondered if it was as odd for Emma to admit her parental insecurities as it was for the Mayor to hear them. The Sheriff had always seemed so sure of herself, so arrogant and careless in her advances on Henry. Regina never would have thought that she had doubts. And, while her former way of handling things would have led her down a path of insults, she simply didn't have it in her heart to do so now.

"You're quite skilled at hiding those fears, Emma," she remarked as she unlocked the Mercedes and slipped inside along with her co-pilot. "I certainly couldn't see them and Henry knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's wanted by you. Well done."

"Did you just… Did you just compliment me on my parenting skills?" green eyes widened as the question was asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and if you ever repeat my words I'll cut out your tongue," Regina replied before starting the car and pulling away.

It was quiet within the marble walls of the Mayoral Mansion. Far too quiet for a house holding a ten year old who should have been shooting zombies in surround sound. But Henry wasn't interested in having adventures on a screen. He wanted to live out the very real one that could be corroborated right behind his mother's study door. He just needed to figure out how to get inside.

He'd already tried tweezers, a safety pin, a bobby pin and a kitchen knife.

No dice.

Not that dice would have made a very good lock pick.

He'd tried sneaking in through the window too. It was locked as well. There was only one other way into that study. And that's why he was on top of the roof, tying a rope to the grate on the chimney. He'd stopped believing in Santa a long time ago but, in the time that he did have faith in the existence of the jolly, happy soul, he had examined the study chimney many, many times. It never seemed wide enough to accommodate someone with Santa's weight problems but it definitely seemed large enough for a small boy to pass through.

So, with a deep breath and a quick tug to the rope, Henry went down the chimney to his mother's study with a boisterous 'Ho, ho, ho'.

"How could a father possibly not want his own children?" Regina asked from inside the cold seat of the luxury car, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure," Emma replied, exasperated and resting her head against the hand that was propped against the passenger door. "But I'll tell you one thing, calling him a deadbeat hammer swinger certainly didn't sell him on the prospect. Regina, you have got to stop insulting people when they don't do what you want. It's just going to drive them away."

"It certainly didn't work with you," the Mayor replied sarcastically with a purse of her lips. "What do we do now? As much as I wish it were in my power I can't force him to own up to his responsibilities."

"I have no idea," the blonde answered with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish you really were the Evil Queen. It would make situations like this a whole lot easier."

"Yes, well I'm not, Miss Swan, so we're just going to have to figure out another way," Regina replied, annoyed at the statement.

Then, suddenly a thought occurred to the Sheriff.

"You were never evil," Emma stated aloud and sat up straight.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. You don't know _everything_ about me," the Mayor replied, honestly and with a casual quirk of her head.

"No, I mean, you were never evil. I only thought you were," Emma explained. "I was afraid that you were bad for Henry. That you would hurt him. That's why I stayed and that's why I fought so hard to be with him. Then, after a while, I just… well he grew on me and I wanted to be with him more and more. Your...colorful disposition," she said, hoping not to offend the mayor, "is what lit a fire under my ass to be a part of Henry's life. Maybe that's what Michael needs too. You just need to create a fireball."

Then, for the first time in quite a few days, an evil smile graced Regina's lips.

It had been a _very_ good day. After making a big scene in front of half the town, Emma picked up the crying children to take them to a state orphanage under Regina's orders. Then everything came together. It had actually been fun; conspiring with Emma Swan. Ava and Nicholas were reunited with their father and Regina had made it home just in time for dinner.

"Henry," she called out as she hung her coat on the rack. "We did it, we were able to save Ava and Nicholas. I think we should celebrate with meatloaf."

She checked the kitchen and the living room but found no sign of her son.

"Henry!" Regina called out once more only to be met with the sound of a ten year old coming from her office… her _locked_ office.

"In here!" Henry called back.

Regina couldn't believe it. How in the world had he managed to get inside her office? It was still locked! She rummaged around her suit jacket pocket for the key and opened the door only to find a very sooty ten-year-old standing over a plethora of open guides, maps and grimoires detailing so many secrets of her world and many more.

"Henry," the Mayor rasped as she tried to figure out how she was possibly going to explain this.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on now?" he asked. "Because I think I just found something we can definitely bond over. I'm calling it Operation Tiny Tim."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Matchmaker

The night really began after the quickest shower Henry had ever taken. He refused to do anything else until they'd discussed absolutely everything about The Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke, Neverland; you name it, he had questions about it. She ordered a pizza while he was in the shower, just so the boy would at least eat while she explained things. In retrospect, she should have thought about how uncomfortable it would be to go over Snow's betrayal and Daniel's death while Henry shoveled pepperoni pizza into his mouth. But she did. She explained her side of the general story that brought them to where they were and he listened with rapt attention.

"And Christmas Eve?" he asked, tossing a third piece of crust into the box. "What really happened then. What made you change, mom?"

"I honestly can't explain it," she answered, shaking her head and pacing before the fireplace. "The cryptic way in which it was explained to me made no sense. Maleficent came to me first, right before I went to bed. Which is impossible because she is currently trapped in dragon form in her little hiding place. But I felt her; she was real. And she told me that she was here to introduce another fairy tale into the mix: A Christmas Carol."

"Well, to be honest," he commented. "This town has had way bigger moments that didn't make sense than that."

"Fair point," Regina smirked, finally remaining in a stationary position. "Tinkerbell said something about it being the work of a 'ghost writer' but I think she was being glib. Daniel said that if I didn't learn from that night I'd never find my Happy Ending. And then my mother did everything in her power to scare me out of making the decision to change. I knew then that Daniel was right if for no other reason than my mother has always steered me in the wrong direction. And that's why we're here now. I saw the error of my ways and I'm trying to right my past wrongs."

Hazel eyes that were slightly darker than Emma's studied the Mayor as if he were mulling over something very important.

"I believe you," he finally stated. "I know that, even though you were the evil queen, you have loved me all this time. And I love you too, mom. I just… It was hard to accept everything the book says you did. I didn't know how to deal with it but I think we'll get there now."

Brown eyes softened and Regina slowly stepped toward him to lean in and kiss his forehead, ruffling his hair afterward. It was likely one of the most loving things anyone had ever said to the dark queen. She cherished it and allowed it to settle over her like a warm coat shielding a frozen past.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she said as she stood back up straight. "I love you too, Henry. I have this entire time."

Taking a deep breath she noted that he'd finished eating and nudged head toward the desk that held all of her magical texts.

"Shall we?" she asked, and chuckled deeply when he took off like a shot in the dark, leaning on the desk on his elbows. "I guess so."

"So, what's your plan?" he asked, eyes scrolling over everything they could. "You're going to have to use magic to get a lot of the Happy Endings back and it looks like you want to go to Neverland. You're going to have to jump worlds for that and jumping requires even more magic."

"I'm not a novice here, you know," Regina retorted with a quirk of her head and a scowl at Henry's obviously low opinion of her knowledge of her own world.

"Getting the magic back means breaking the curse," he warned, not even acknowledging her sentence. "Cinderella's back with her prince, Snow and Charming could always get together and maybe even Grumpy and Astrid could do it."

"Ew," Regina grimaced.

"I'm just saying that if the magic comes back so do the memories and the owners of those memories are _not_ going to be happy with you. You'll want to have a defense team to help you out. That means you'll need to be nice to people even if you can't bring their Happy Endings back right away."

"I do understand how to be pleasant, Henry. Why, I've been so nice to the sheriff that I believe she thinks we're now best friends forever."

"Who knows then," he continued to flip through pages and then joked with her. "Maybe you two will be the ones to break the curse."

"Excuse me?" dark eyes widened and one very displeased brow rose. "Why would you even think something like that? Just because Miss Swan wants to be friends doesn't mean she wants to be more than that. And even if she did, why would you think that I'd be amenable to that?"

Her frantic rambling and uncomfortable tone made no sense to the boy but it did pique his curiosity.

"It was a joke, mom," he explained, shelving his need for explanation for that moment. "Anyway, let's start by going over your timeline. Obviously Hansel and Gretel were first on the list. I'd have gone that route too. Who's next?"

They spent the next two hours fleshing out her road map to Regina's future. It was only when Henry's eyes could barely stay open that they decided to call it a night. The woman who'd once worried she'd lose her son forever had just held his rapt attention for two whole hours. It would become one of her happiest memories. They laughed together, playfully argued about the difficulty level of returning each happy ending and connected in a way that made her feel closer to him than ever. Then, as he shuffled away to go to bed, his steps stopped and he turned back to ask one final question.

"Mom, what did Cora show you? She was the ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, right?"

Regina, was surprised by the question and it caused her to leave a noticeable silence hanging in the air. How was she possibly supposed to tell Henry that their future was bursting at the seams with Emma Swan?

"Mom?"

His voice pulled her from her musings and she realized that she needed to think of an answer and think quickly.

"It was all full of you," she replied with a smile, not completely lying. "You're my Happy Ending, Henry. And I'm already starting to get it."

He knew that being a family together was something Regina had desperately longed for; especially since he'd been given the book and started his crusade against her. But there was something else behind her eyes. Something she was keeping from him. It planted a seed nourished by the discomfort she'd shown before regarding Emma.

"Right," he acquiesced and smiled back. "Get some rest, mom. Operation Tiny Tim continues tomorrow, bright and early."

Laughing softly and shaking her head, Regina started to clean up their war room.

"I honestly can't wait, Henry," she whispered to herself.

The blonde deputy sat at Granny's bar waiting for her breakfast and reading the Daily Mirror. Mary Margaret had been going through a Michael Bublé phase since a week after Thanksgiving and if Emma had to count on him being home for Christmas one more time she was going to break the teacher's iPod. The sound of ringing at the door signalled newcomer's to Granny's and caused Emma to turn her head and look to see who they were. A smile formed on her face and she stood to greet them.

"Henry! Regina!" she greeted. "Hey, I didn't know you ate Granny's two days in a row for breakfast."

"Well, normally we don't but mom slept in," Henry clarified, placing his book on the table at Regina's favorite booth and opening it to Kathryn's story. Her Happy Ending was next in line for Operation Tiny Tim.

"Wow," Emma said to Regina, noting his attention to the book as she placed her hands on her hips. "He's so focused today he totally ratted you out about breakfast. Did that thing grow a new story?"

"No, but I've decided that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if we had a little mother/son book club and he only gets it during certain times of the day," Regina answered, crossing her arms over her chest and standing next to the Sheriff to look on at the engaged boy.

"I'll bet you could use a little adult conversation then. Not to mention breakfast," the Sheriff's gaze moved to regard the brunette. "I'll buy if you'll let me sit with you."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but…" her eyes locked with Emma's as she gave the slightest nod. "Yes, Sheriff, I do think I'll take you up on your offer."

"You got it, Madam Mayor," Emma's lips quirked to the side in a grin before the blonde left to go to the bar and Regina took her seat in the booth opposite Henry, as she always did.

Though the boy did seem engaged in his book, he was also paying attention to the interaction between the two women. They seemed a lot nicer to each other but wasn't that a part of the changes Regina was making? Once Regina sat down, he hatched a plan for his next experiment. Placing the book on the table so it took up much of his side, he waited for Emma to return and organically take the seat next to Regina.

"Now, remember Henry, Emma can't think anything is different," Regina warned. "She can't think that you know I believe in the book so don't ask too many questions about it, I might be compelled to answer."

"Got it," he agreed just before Emma sat down with two cups of cocoa and one cup of coffee; black.

Just as he'd planned, Emma saw that Regina's side of the booth held more table space and she took the seat next to the Mayor.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she motioned toward the seat.

Taken a bit off guard, Regina paused as if she didn't understand the concept but finally moved closer to the wall so that Emma could sit. Her body visibly stiffened a bit but her tone remained the same. This told him that there was definitely something going on with Regina's visions of the future and Emma's part in them. And Emma certainly looked happy too. Once Ruby arrived with the food the small talk stopped and Regina asked something in which she genuinely had interest.

"How did you know my order?" she asked.

"Well, you get the same thing every day," Emma answered. "Egg whites and oatmeal. I noticed the first time you got it because… well, nevermind."

The fact that she'd just bailed on the conversation meant that whatever Emma Swan had meant to say was something very interesting indeed.

"No, no," the mayor disagreed. "Why did you find my breakfast order memorable?"

Blushing, Emma realized that she probably wasn't going to get out of this one and that she needed to be honest with Regina anyway.

"Alright," she chuckled and dipped a finger in her whipped cream before licking it off her finger. "I thought that you were so much better at being a good example than me. You eat well, dress well, are probably never late for anything… Come to think of it, I actually might have remembered your eggs because I kind of resented you for eating them."

It seemed odd that Regina would find it charming, for lack of a better word, that Emma's disdain for her breakfast choice was held out of a sense of insecurity and awe of the Mayor's parental superiority. It was impressive that she chose to share that information even though it obviously embarassed her.

"Sheriff, of all the things you've ever said to me, I believe that statement to be the one that has pleased me most of all," she stabbed as a piece of egg and elegantly placed it in her mouth to eat. "I do seem to enjoy your resentment."

"Right, Madam Mayor," green eyes rolled as Emma sipped her cocoa. "You're not totally enjoying the fact that I just called you a good mother."

"I didn't need you to tell me that," the Mayor replied instantly.

Henry watched the back and forth and decided that perhaps there was something a little peculiar about the way they acted around each other; maybe even something good. And that gave him another idea.

"Emma, are you still coming over for New Year's Eve?" he asked.

"I sure am," she answered with an arrogant smirk. "I won that one fair and square."

"Is Emma the only person you invited, mom?" he referred that question to Regina.

"The Sheriff is the only person who invited herself, Henry," the Mayor corrected. "She's been allowed her indulgence due to the fact that she was able to help me reunite Ava and Nicholas with their father."

"It's kind of rude to just invite one person, isn't it?" the boy asked with a look of disapproval written on his features.

"It would be if there were anyone else in town that might want to join us but, besides Sydney Glass who is coming nowhere near my place of residence while intoxicated, I doubt anyone has the desire to spend their holiday with the Mayor," she responded with curiosity as to what he might be getting at.

"Kathryn would," he fired back right away, staring at her with an intent that she now understood. "She's your best friend, isn't she?"

"Well, yes," the Mayor answered with a proud smile. "She certainly is. I'll invite her today."

If Regina could get some time alone with Kathryn she would have a much easier time leading her toward her former true love.

"Can I invite someone too?" he followed up. "Since you get to invite two people?"

"Wow, kid," Emma huffed out a laugh at his rapid fire questions. "You're really excited about New Year's, huh?"

"Agreed," Regina aligned with Emma and started to wonder exactly what Henry was up to. "Who are you going to invite, Henry?"

"Just someone from school," he replied innocently.

With a small shake of her head and shrug of her shoulders, the Mayor picked up her coffee and agreed. What could be the harm? Maybe he wanted a semi-normal night amidst all of the magic.

"Fine," she agreed. "But you two aren't going to be staying up all night, understand? You'll go to sleep right after the ball drops."

"Fine with me," he answered with a smile before starting on his pancakes.

"Looks like we've got a rager on our hands," Emma joked and chewed on a piece of bacon before her cell phone started to buzz and she placed it against her ear to answer. "Sheriff Swan. Again? Fine, fine but you're really going to have to start using a leash on the little guy."

Standing, she left half of her plate there and picked up her keys.

"Apparently Pongo got loose again," the blonde explained, reluctantly preparing to leave. "It was nice having company for breakfast. I'll see you guys later."

Green eyes met hazel first but then lingered on the dark orbs of the Mayor, hoping against hope that her exit would be met with the kindness she was starting to enjoy so much.

"We should try to do it more often," Regina said flatly but with a small smile. "Good luck with Pongo, Sheriff."

"Bye Emma!" Henry waved with a mouthful of food.

With a wave back, the Sheriff made her exit and Regina decided it was time to grill Henry.

"What are you up too, my sneaky little cohort?" she asked, voice deep and wary.

"Nothing to be worried about," he answered. "Just laying some groundwork for Operation Tiny Tim."

It had been easy enough for Regina to convince Kathryn that a night out might do her good. She'd had such a hard year and was due for a few drinks in a lavish environment. After purchasing the horderves and alcohol she made sure the house was spotless for her guests. The fireplace was roaring, the candles were softly glowing and classical music added an elegance to the already grand environment.

Kathryn was the first to arrive with cheese dip… and David.

"Oh," Regina said, somewhat shocked at the idea that the blonde would wish to spend time with her cheating husband on such a special occasion. "How lovely to see you both."

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Regina," Kathryn replied, stepping closer with the dip and kissing the host on the cheek as she entered the home. "David thought we'd be spending New Year's staring at the walls alone until I told him you invited us."

"Yes, thanks so much, Regina. It was very kind of you," he said with a nod as he stepped inside her home in shoes that the Mayor was nearly certain had, at least on a few occasions, tread on dog feces.

Then, before she even had a chance to shut the door another familiar face showed up. Another blond familiar face. Jim, from Henry's school, was smiling like an idiot and holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Once Emma arrived the entire home would look like some sort of festive Aryan reunion.

"Jim! Hello! How nice to see you!" she smiled bright and allowed her overly enthusiastic tone to eclipse the fact that she was absolutely shocked to see who Henry's 'friend' from school was. How in the world had he talked him into coming?

"Yeah, nice to see you too. Thanks for the invite," he nodded. "Henry said that you were having a party and the Sheriff would be here. I've been trying to get on the force for years so I thought maybe a little networking wouldn't be a bad thing."

"It certainly won't be after you give her a few shots of that," dark eyes darted to the bottle before she moved to allow him in and then made a beeline for Henry's room after closing the door. "Just make yourselves at home."

She wasn't sure if her high heels had ever carried her up the stairs so fast before but what she did know was that she and Henry were going to have a talk about discussing Operation Tiny Tim before missions were set into motion.

"Would you like to explain to me why your guest to the party is a grown man with a bottle of whiskey in his hand?" she challenged as she entered his room.

"He's here! Great, I was worried I hadn't sold the party enough," the boy replied excitedly as he put away his comic books and put on his shoes for the party.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Regina asked.

"Well, at first I said that Emma was looking for a new deputy but then, when that didn't work, I told him that she thought he was cute. I guess that's why he brought the whiskey."

"You did _what_?" she raged.

"Calm down, calm down," he soothed, walking closer and using his hands in a comforting motion. "As soon as he starts talking to Kathryn he won't even notice Emma exists. They're true loves!"

"Yes, but one of the true loves decided to bring her husband to the party and I doubt she's going to make any moves with David standing there in all of his abandoned-animal scented glory."

"Oh, I didn't expect David to come. That does kind of make things awkward," Henry cringed as he replied.

Then the doorbell rang to announce their fourth and final guest of the night.

"I can't even believe this," she pointed a finger at him before exiting the room. "You go let Emma inside and I'll go run interference with the love triangle in the kitchen. Next time, young man, we are going to have a serious conversation about logistical communication when plotting manipulative schemes."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he admitted with a sigh before following her downstairs and opening the door for Emma.

And Mary Margaret.

"Hey Henry," they both said, accidentally in unison.

"Oh wow," he greeted back, fear starting to tickle the back of his neck as they breezed by.

"I hope your mom doesn't mind," Emma whispered as the school teacher made her way inside. "I didn't want to just leave her alone on New Year's. She'd have been in a coma way before midnight."

"She still might," he whispered to himself as the Sheriff walked toward the kitchen.

The book did say that the Savior would bring about the final battle. Henry just didn't think she would also bring a twelve pack of cheap beer that Regina would, no doubt, criticize before going full blown Evil Queen on them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ambitious Resolutions

There she was.

Snow White, in all her glory, admiring all the things Regina had worked so hard to collect in her life. She'd sacrificed her morals, her innocence, her favorite horse and her father to amass every single part of her home down to the living room coffee table that was now ringed with the condensation of her greatest enemy's cheap beer. The fire that raged within the Mayor's body at that moment was ten times that of the one that Charming was now tending to in an effort to seem masculine and useful to the school teacher who could hardly walk down the street without tripping over her own shoe laces.

Every single inch of her resolve was being tested as she took in her surroundings and fought against all of the natural instincts she'd built over the last few decades.

"You'll at least put me under a sleeping curse before you kill me, right?"

Emma Swan's voice had never sounded so soft and timid in her presence. Regina could hardly believe she was capable of such bold action followed by such abundance of fearful shame.

"I realize now that bringing Mary Margaret to the same party with Kathryn might not have been the best idea but I honestly didn't think about it how awkward it might before, Regina. I swear," she continued. "Please don't be mad. I'll keep them separated and make sure that it doesn't ruin your night."

She couldn't even look at the Sheriff at the moment. All those entrancing dark eyes could do was shoot daggers at the ever so lucky little inconvenience that had managed to ruin her life at every turn.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission, right Miss Swan?" she fired back with that low tone that sounded more like a growl than a voice. "Such a wonderful lesson to teach my son."

And there it was. They were back to 'Miss Swan' and 'my son'. Just like that Emma felt her heart sink and her face fall.

"Regina please," she moved closer hand placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Let me fix this."

The Mayor moved from her grasp with a sharp jerk and finally allowed her livid gaze to meet Emma's meek one.

"Touch me again and you'll lose your hand," she warned in a tone so coarse the Sheriff wondered if she was serious.

The Sheriff sighed as the Mayor stalked back into the kitchen to drink with Kathryn, who was already halfway in the bag.

"Way to go, Swan," she said to herself, taking a swig of her beer.

"You look like you could use something a little stronger," the newcomer to the party approached her with a shot of something brown and strong. "I'm Jim."

Green eyes looked between the shot and the chiseled features of the man before her and then the blonde head shook.

"I think I should probably stick to the soft stuff tonight."

Regina, however, had other plans. Stepping into the kitchen, she went straight for the wine glasses and poured herself a healthy portion before stepping closer to touch her glass to Kathryn's.

"If I kill both the teacher and the Sheriff then the only witnesses we have to worry about are your husband and the gym teacher," she noted dryly before taking a sip. "And I doubt they'll talk after watching two bright-eyed women flayed and dismembered right before them."

"What about Henry?" the blonde deadpanned.

"Oh, he's going to bed early tonight," The Mayor replied. "Trust me."

After huffing out a laugh and looking toward the Mayor with an endearing but small smile Kathryn shifted her gaze toward the door that led out to the room where everyone else was being of good cheer.

"You know what's sad, Regina?" she asked, ready to answer her own question. "I don't even care anymore about him wanting her because I know that I don't want him in the way that she does. I want to save face, sure. I want to have the fairytale with the husband, children and the white picket fence but I don't want him the way you can clearly see that they want each other. I never have. He's an attractive, kind, intelligent man…"

"I certainly wouldn't go that far," Regina nearly choked on her wine at that last accolade.

"But he's not who I want," Kathryn continued, not skipping a beat. "Is it really right for us both to stay together just because that's the way the cards were dealt? Can you imagine being with someone who you don't truly want? Someone who doesn't truly want you?"

"It's like a prison of your own making."

Regina replied, her eyes cold and dead as she remembered the White King; Snow's father. Only this prison that Kathryn lamented was actually made by the Evil Queen. And Regina was the only one who could free her.

"Kathryn, do you think you could put Sheriff Swan's poor excuse of an adult beverage in the fridge while I go grab another bottle of wine from the cellar?" she asked.

"Sure," Kathryn acknowledged as she put down her glass. "I'll be in here when you come back."

"Perfect," she called back before walking back into the living room and finding Emma Swan looking somewhat perplexed. "Miss Swan, where did our new guest run off to?"

"If you're talking about the blond coach with a penchant for Jack Daniels, he's in the bathroom," Emma answered. "Do you know why he keeps trying to get me to do shots? Or why he keeps asking me about a deputy position opening up?"

"One would assume he's hitting on you though god knows why," Regina fired the shot across Emma's bow and noted both the shock and sadness that increased on her features.

"Ok, Regina, I get it," she said with defeat present in her tone. "I'll grab Mary Margaret and we'll go home. I'm sorry we ruined your night. And I'm even more sorry that I ruined… whatever it was that we were becoming. I really did like the idea of being your friend."

But as she started to walk away, she was grabbed forcefully at the bicep and turned back so her face was mere inches away from the Mayor's.

"Oh no, Miss Swan, you're not going anywhere," Regina said forcefully, looking at her in that way she did at the mines when she told her to bring Henry back to her. "You're not going to be so bold as to bring that home wrecker into my residence and then turn into a coward when met with the path of your destruction, no. You are going to be happy. Jovial even. You are going to be so much the life of this party that it will go down in the annals of this town's history as the night no one wanted to miss and you are going to do that by calling every single admirer you have and getting their provincial asses in here to ring in the New Year. Do I make myself clear?"

Emma quirked her head to the side, trying to understand exactly what Regina had planned for the night. But, realizing that this might be a way to get back into her good graces, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Crystal," she acknowledged before looking down at the vice grip on her arm. "I'm going to need that back if you're done with it."

"For now," Regina finally let go and told the Charmings to go pick up a keg from the store before she ordered Jim down to the cellar with her to bring up every cheap wine and champagne bottle she had. If the night was to be a disaster, it was going to be a fantastic one.

Emma really only had to make one call to get the party started. She simply dialed Ruby's number and within an hour Regina's lavish home was filled with half the damned town. Even Granny shut down to attend a once in a lifetime party thrown by the Mayor of Storybrooke. The booze were flowing, the music had changed to something more up tempo, and the laughter that filled each room was infectious. She had to hand it to the Mayor, she certainly knew how to shake things up.

And shake things up she had. Regina sauntered from room to room, ensuring that the chaos that ensued was structured. Henry was handling David and Mary Margaret in the living room, ensuring the two stayed away from Kathryn completely. Ruby had been located in the study and put in charge of the games everyone would play to keep things interesting. She was currently running a round of Are You a Werewolf which was as entertaining as it was ironic. Kathryn and Jim were outside with a few of the other 'royals' being pretentious around the bonfire and talking about expensive wine and scotch. They were already looking deeply into one another's eyes in that overly romantic way that was one of the telltale signs of true love. But, just to try to move things along a little more quickly, Regina had hung mistletoe throughout the mansion to try and instigate an intimate moment between the two.

It might not have been her ideal way to spend the festive night but it also wasn't the worst way to cap off the year either. Everyone was… happy. All of the people she'd condemned to lives of misery were smiling and laughing within her home. She hadn't expected to like it so much but she did. She felt the same way about that party that she did about the visions of her future. Between that feeling, and the few glasses of wine she'd been enjoying, the anger inside of her had died down, meaning that her next meeting with Emma Swan was not filled with quite so much tension. At least not on Regina's side.

"Oh, hey," the blonde said as she found herself face to face with the Mayor. She attempted a small smile and hoped she was able to keep it after their exchange. "Um, I know that I pretty much ruined your evening completely but, if it's any consolation, I think that I've heard every single person tonight talk about how amazing your party is and how wonderful it was for you to invite them."

"Ugh, stop groveling, Miss Swan," Regina turned up her nose and sipped her wine. "It's not an attractive look on you."

"From what you said earlier I was under the impression that nothing could possibly be an attractive look on me," Emma noted as her smile did indeed fall. "Because god knows why anyone would ever hit on me."

It was then that Regina finally softened. She thought about how it would feel if that conversation had been the other way around. If Emma had implied that she wasn't attractive. She realized she might have gone a bit too far with the insults because the idea that Emma might think her repulsive hurt more than she'd ever care to admit.

"You have a superpower, don't you, Sheriff?" she asked. "The one that allows you to tell when people are lying to you. Does it only work when you focus?"

Emerald eyes looked up at the Mayor's sincere gaze.

"It certainly helps when I focus," she answered.

"Then do so now and tell me if I'm lying," Regina ordered and waited for the blonde to give her every bit of her attention. "I was furious with you for bringing Mary Margaret to my home and I didn't care if my words hurt you even if they were untrue, which they were. I understand completely why Jim hit on you and I'm sorry for insulting your appeal when it was your judgement I was angry with."

The green eyes widened and Emma's mouth dropped completely open as she took in the Mayor's words. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would receive an apology and a compliment from Regina Mills all in the same breath. She wanted to respond in some captivating way but Ruby's voice broke her concentration.

"Mayor Mills," she smiled as she approached. "You told me to let you know when the adult games would start and the study would be closed off?"

"Yes, Miss Lucas. Thank you," Regina replied. "I'll round up a few guests, don't start without us."

As Ruby left Emma's shock at the entire evening only grew and she started walking with Regina to see exactly who she was looking for.

"Adult games?" the blonde asked. "What in the world are you going to be playing, Regina?"

Regina looked back and smirked before speaking.

"There's only one way to find out, Sheriff," she noted before walking away to round up Kathryn and Jim. "Are you coming?"

That's when Emma Swan realized she truly didn't have any idea what Regina Mills was capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: First of all, thank you all so much for the kind responses you've left for this story. I've enjoyed writing it so much and there's lots more to come. And, though not required, the reviews definitely help feed the muse so, if you do like it, please let me know. Enjoy.

Chapter Five

These Foolish Games

Of course the idea was preposterous. Truth or Dare with a bunch of drunken, adult fairytale characters who'd lost their happy endings? It was downright ludicrous and Regina Mills would _never_ have even considered it if she did not feel she'd found herself in dire straits when it came to the impromptu guest list imposed upon her that evening.

Yet, there they all were, seated on Regina's couch, her chairs, or standing stylishly near the window with a glass of scotch as Gold had chosen to position himself. The flicker of candles and the fireplace bathed them all in a warm glow that would, no doubt, set the caliber of the questions asked and dares doled out.

Ruby was in charge of the game. She would be the one to decide if everything was fair and had the power to remove anyone from the game who might get out of hand. Seated to her right were Kathryn and Jim. Then, Regina and Leroy followed by Dr. Whale, Emma and then Gold just off to the side.

"Alright, sinners of Storybrooke," Ruby started, her green eyes flashing with intrigue. "Looks like we know who all of the interesting people in town are. Here are the rules. I'll start the game off by giving someone in the room the option of Truth or Dare. Once they've satisfied their obligation they get to pick the next victim. You only get one truth before you must take a dare, and vice versa, and no double dipping on anyone until the entire room has gone. That'll stop a war of back and forth turns should you all feel the need to retaliate. Anyone getting too out of hand will be expelled from the game and, most importantly of all, _nothing_ that happens in this room is to leave it. I'm would imagine you'll all ensure that by what you ask of each other. With enough blackmail material, you should all want to keep each other's secrets by the end. Lastly, everyone must play. Period. No lurkers, Mr. Gold, I'm talking to you."

"Oh, trust me, I'm game, dearie," he finally looked from the window to the brazen waitress and sipped his scotch from Regina's crystal tumbler. "I'll even go first if you like."

"Excellent," Ruby clapped her hands together and smiled bright. "Our first victim. Truth or dare?"

"Let's make things interesting," he smirked. "Dare."

Nearly every brow in the room raised and, after taking a heavy pull from her cup, Ruby decided to test the waters with something quite lucrative.

"I dare you to give Granny free rent for the month of January," she challenged him with her words and her gaze as a hint of sadness glazed over the smile she refused to shed. "Christmas always makes times hard on us. And Granny worries about money a lot."

Not a sound could be heard as a pregnant pause hung in the air like a heavy fog that would not lift. But neither gaze broke. The waitress was brave; even Regina was worried about the repercussions for Ruby's actions after asking something so ambitious of the dangerous man. After nearly an entire moment of staring at her with murder in his eyes, Gold finally spoke.

"Done," he agreed with an acidic tone before his eyes grew incredibly dark. "A deal's a deal, after all. Truth or dare, Ms. Lucas?"

"Truth," she said immediately. If Ruby was going to take a dare it would not be from Mr. Gold after fleecing him of such a sum.

An evil grin formed on his face as he limped over to the back of her chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. This way she was forced to look at the rest of the participants of the game and not the man about to question her. The fear in her heart was physically visible as her body tensed and her smile fell.

"Granny's fallen on hard times before, hasn't she?" he asked, but continued so everyone would know that was certainly not his question. "In fact, I can imagine that times get so lean in the diner that you would have to find some way to supplement any lost income from those slow winter nights when the majority of the town would rather spend time near a hot stove than brave the cold and eat that slop you lot serve. Tell me, Ruby. Have you ever had to use other methods to ensure the rent gets paid? Such as, perhaps, accompanying a gentleman for the night and asking for payment in return?"

Every female gaze in the room was ablaze with rage at the position that the scoundrel had just put the waitress in. Every one but Ruby's. Her eyes were filled with shame and horror at the question posed.

"You do _not_ have to answer that, Ruby," Emma stood with righteous indignation as she tried, foolishly, to challenge the dark man.

"Oh, yes she does, Sheriff," he replied evenly as his hand squeezed harder on the shoulder it held. "This little wolf just fleeced me of over a thousand dollars. She'll answer the question if I have to stand here until next winter."

"It's ok, Emma," Ruby gave the blonde a sad smile and held up her hand as she realized the Sheriff was about to surge forth. "I'll answer. Apparently it's not a secret."

Emerald eyes met the sad ones of the waitress and, though it took a few seconds, Emma finally sat back down. She held Ruby's gaze the entire time. She lended as much comfort to the look as she possibly could while she watched a lone tear fall down a smooth cheek when the answer came.

"Yes, I have."

As the words fell from her lips, Regina locked eyes with Gold. This game was far more dangerous than she'd ever imagined with him in the room. He knew what he was doing. He'd stood by the window because he wanted to go first. He wanted to make an example of someone so no one else would dare challenge him with their questions or requests. That way he could simply observe. He'd leave the room with all of their secrets and divulge none of his own. At one time in her life she would have admired his cleverness but not anymore. In that moment, she wanted to throttle him. And she couldn't.

"Good girl," he said, with his eyes still on Regina and a pat to Ruby's shoulder. "What a fun game this is turning out to be."

As he slinked back off to his window, Ruby composed herself and looked around the group at the faces, trying to find the least dangerous one.

"Emma, truth or dare?" she asked, allowing her smile to return.

"Dare," Emma said instantly, still seething from what had just transpired and feeling brave.

"I dare you to go pour yourself some cider," Ruby ordered with a grin. "You've been nursing that beer all night and it's not fair that the rest of us are way ahead of you in the drinks department."

Emma offered a soft and reassuring smile to Ruby before standing and walking toward the bar. After seeing how this thing was going to go, she decided a stronger drink was certainly in order. Pouring a double shot into the glass she swallowed it all in one gulp before pouring another and swaggering back to her seat. Her entire body was challenging Gold's with each movement.

"Regina," she called as she took her seat. "Truth or dare?"

Tilting her head to the side, the Mayor smirked and raised her glass.

"Truth, Miss Swan."

"Do you still want to be my friend after I brought Mary Margaret here and ruined your plans for the evening?"

The question was as legitimate as the concern that shown all over Emma's face. Of all the questions she could have possibly asked the Mayor, the one she was most compelled toward was essentially about whether or not Regina still liked her. It warmed her dark heart. Even if she were still angry about the events of the evening, she couldn't be anymore.

"Yes, Emma," she used the name purposefully and it did not go unnoticed by the group. "I still want to be your friend. Now, relax and enjoy yourself."

A wave of calm visibly rushed over Emma and she finally did relax into her seat. Regina perked up. This was perfect, if she played her cards right she could get some of the night's business covered with one well placed dare. She chose Kathryn, assuming that the woman would feel most comfortable with a dare from her as opposed to anyone else in the room. And she did, after a somewhat inebriated chuckle.

"Hmm," the Mayor tapped a finger on her lips as if she didn't already know what she would ask of her friend. "Let's get a little old school with this. I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven, in that closet, with Jim."

She pointed toward the coat closet to the side of the room and watched as a look of shock fell over both Kathryn and Jim's faces.

"Don't worry, dears. Remember, whatever happens in this room stays in this room. And, if it doesn't," she looked at every face in the circle, "I will be sure to enact a ruination upon the whistleblower that would send them screaming out of town."

They all believed her too as they watched the pair head into the closet and awaited their return.

"I believe I need a refresher as well," Regina stated as she made her way to the bar.

Emma followed in tow, whispering frantically.

"What are you doing? Kathryn is married!"

"Yes, to a philanderer who is currently trying to charm the pants off of your roommate," she replied as she poured the drink and took a sip. "Don't look so scandalized, Miss Swan, you're the one who wanted to be a part of the game. Did you really think it would be innocent? All rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers? You have no idea the pasts some of these people have following them around. You entered a gladiator's arena when you stepped into this room. Gird your loins."

She stepped a little too close as she turned to make her way back to her seat and Emma felt a rush of heat fill her body at both the Mayor's words and actions.

"Game on," she said softly, as she followed suit.

The room was silent until Ruby called out that the seven minutes were up and the love birds came strolling, red faced, out of the closet and back to their seats.

'Mission Accomplished,' Regina thought to herself; a victorious smile playing on her face.

"Kathryn," Ruby said, "it's your turn."

"Ok," she replied, taking a deep breath and looking around the room. "Dr. Whale, truth or dare?"

"Oh, I'm no coward," he replied, sipping his brandy. "Dare."

"Alright," Kathryn chuckled as she decided on what she would ask of him. "I dare you to kiss Leroy. On the mouth."

The entire group, save Whale and Leroy, erupted in laughter.

"What? Why do I have to suffer for his dare?" Leroy asked, indignantly.

"Oh just shut up and pucker up," the doctor grimaced as he grabbed the back of the dwarf's neck and planted one right on his lips.

"Ugh!" they both lamented once they pulled apart.

Whale washed away the kiss with the rest of his drink and zeroed in on Jim. It was either him or Leroy and he'd had quite enough of him at the moment.

"I'll take truth," Jim answered. "The dares are getting a little heated now."

"Trust me, the truths can too," Ruby warned.

"Oh, right," he said, thinking about it for a moment. What if someone asked him about what happened between him and Kathryn in the closet? "Dare then."

"Alright," smirking as he decided to retaliate a bit against the Mayor. "I dare you to kiss Regina, on the mouth, with a little French influence."

If Regina had been trying to help Kathryn out, she'd now pay dearly for it. Whale wanted to shove a wedge between the two with his dare. What he didn't expect was for Emma Swan to shout out a resounding 'no' to the entire room. Her eyes widened at her own response. She hadn't meant for it to come out and now all eyes were on her; especially the mocha hues of the Mayor.

"I just…" she faltered as she tried to find some reason, any reason, she would have reacted that way. "I mean, this is so high school."

"Then it'll be perfect for a man who works in the school system," Whale countered. "Kiss her. Now."

"It's alright," Regina looked at both Jim and then Kathryn, reassuring them that it would mean nothing.

And it didn't. While Jim was being as respectful as he could with the deep kiss, all Regina could think of was Emma Swan. Her response was ridden with both protectiveness and jealousy; evident to all. Once the kiss ended, the Mayor pulled away and, like Whale, replaced the taste of the gym coach with the warmth of her cider. Her smoldering gaze clashed with the Sheriff's the entire time.

Jim turned to Leroy, the last player before the game reset, and asked for his choice.

"After having to kiss the doc, I'm definitely taking truth on this one," he answered. "Go for it."

"Alright, if you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"That's easy," he answered with a smile. "Ruby. Because she's beautiful, funny and she's always sweet to me when I'm at the diner. Even when I'm grumpy."

He regarded Ruby with kindness and then looked to Gold, sending him a silent message that his little stunt earlier had done nothing to demean the waitress in his eyes. And, though he was one of Snow's minions, even Regina warmed at the response. It was perhaps because of the shift in her countenance that he was compelled to choose her next.

"Alright, Regina," he said, drinking his beer. "You're down to a dare. And I think there are two other people that need a little time in the closet before they come out. You and Emma go take seven minutes in heaven."

Shock filled the room, though it shouldn't have at that point in the game, and suddenly everyone was smirking at the scandalizing request. Everyone except Emma who was somewhat terrified at what might happen in that room with Regina. They'd worked so hard to build up what they had, what if this little dare screwed all that up?

Regina, however, was not afraid in the slightest. She stood with confidence and placed her drink on the coffee table.

"Come now, Miss Swan," she beckoned her with one finger before turning and strutting to the closet. "Be a good sport."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Seven

One.

The closet wasn't particularly spacious and it really wasn't meant to be. The only real purpose it served was to hold a few coats and boots and those certainly were taking up some of the space which caused the two women to have to stand relatively close to one another. And, though they occupied such close quarters, they were having very different experiences on the inside.

Regina, of course, was calm and collected while also mildly loosened by the alcohol she'd consumed that evening. She would have kept her composure either way but the cider certainly didn't hurt. Emma, on the other hand, was an absolute mess. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing… sneeze. Nothing. She was terrified of the awkwardness that seemed to cloak her in its intensity. She was nervous, shaking and fidgeting so much that it couldn't go unaddressed. Not by Regina at least.

"Calm down, Miss Swan," she admonished. "I'm not going to rip you to shreds in here."

"Honestly, I think I'd feel better if you were," Emma joked. "At least then I'd know what to do. Right now, just standing around is killing me. I'm not really one for awkward moments in enclosed spaces. It's why I hate elevators."

"Well, we could certainly do more than stand, if you like," Regina challenged with a smirk that Emma could not see. "That is, after all, the point of this little exercise."

"Is that what you want to do?" Emma asked, her tone thick with incredulity.

"Oh, no, no," the words rolled low and slow off the Mayor's tongue as both of her hands planted themselves on the door behind Emma. She was trapping her as much with her body as she was her words. "I've already spoken my truth. I believe it's time you spoke yours. What do you _want_ to happen in here, Sheriff?"

"Come on, that's not fair," the blonde replied. "We're not even out there to play the game."

"Which, I would imagine, would work to your benefit," Regina countered, leaning in closer so her lips were mere inches away from Emma's ear. "Given your little outburst earlier regarding Jim's dare, I'd say answering my question in private would be a _very_ good idea, wouldn't you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked with a shudder in her breath as her body reacted immediately to the close proximity of Regina Mills.

"Why are you so afraid of it?" a powerful thigh slipped between the Sheriff's as the punctuation to the Mayor's question.

The blonde lost her words for a moment and only a moan left her throat. Her hands instinctively gripped at Regina's hips not knowing whether they wanted to pull them closer or push them away. For now they just clutched as if those shapely curves were her grip on reality. After a few breaths she was finally able to answer the last question posed.

"Because I don't want to be like Graham," she stated sincerely. "I want to be more than someone you use."

Two.

The answer was completely unexpected. The vulnerability Emma Swan had just displayed before the Evil Queen was more brave than she even knew. Regina had hurt her in so many ways. Had wanted to hurt her in so many ways… Still wanted to hurt her in some more pleasurable ways. And yet, there she was, laying herself so bare before a predator.

"What makes you think I'm even capable of giving someone 'more'?" she asked, pulling her head back to try to get a glimpse of green eyes even in the poor lighting that surrounded them. "You once told me I had no soul. Don't you still believe that?"

"No," Emma answered immediately. "I haven't believed that since Christmas. Honestly, I don't ever want to believe it again and I will if… if you just use me and throw me away like garbage. At least you hold a little respect for me now with the way things are."

That was when the Mayor started to realize that the Sheriff had thought about this before. Possibly before Christmas.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked, not playing any games at that point.

"Since that day at the mines," Emma answered, her thumbs absentmindedly caressing both hipbones. "You came so close to me that I thought, for a second, that you were going to kiss me for luck. But then, after I brought Henry out, you pushed me away from the both of you."

She swallowed both the lump in her throat and a bit more of her pride before continuing.

"This," she looked around to indicate the physical closeness they were now sharing. "This is hot. Hotter than I thought it could be, actually. But it's nothing compared to being allowed into your life with Henry. To be able to see him so happy and to have you treat me like a person instead of an insect you want to eradicate. I won't risk it because you're drunk enough to make out with me right now."

It was in that moment, moment number two, that Regina realized that she'd never given Emma enough credit. She was far more responsible and compelling than the Mayor had ever thought her to be. And Regina was about to admit something to her as much as she was going to admit it to herself.

"The apple tree," she whispered.

Three.

"What?" a blonde brow shot up as Emma tried to understand what Regina was referencing.

"When you cut that limb off of my beloved apple tree," she started, closing her eyes to remember the moment. "I hadn't been challenged like that in years. Especially from someone who showed absolutely no fear. There wasn't a trace of it in those infuriatingly dazzling green eyes. You were so strong. From the challenge in your gaze down the jut of your chin to the muscular curves of your bare arms, you exuded raw, maternal power. And I wanted to push you up against that tree and conquer it all with my mouth and hands. If the moment you knew you wanted me was at the mines then the moment I knew came far before. Under my apple tree."

Heavy lids, weighted with lust, finally rose to reveal desire in mocha hues. Emma was once more looking at the exact same face Regina made that day in the yard. Her mouth was slightly open so that her bated breath might pass through. Her Head was was tilted down slightly, like a predatory cat stalking its prey. And her very aura radiated heat. The Sheriff had felt it all before but now she recognized it for what it truly was; unabashed desire.

"Your move, Miss Swan."

The sexy husk of the Mayor's voice brought her back to the present once more and Emma knew she needed to make a choice. She either pushed Regina away and put up her walls or she opened her arms and embraced the raging storm.

"Ask me my Truth question again," she she replied, swallowing thickly.

Regina allowed a pause to hang in the air for a few, brief, preciously fleeting seconds and then finally gave the woman what she'd asked for.

"What do you want to happen in here, Sheriff?" she repeated the question word for word.

"I want you to call me, Emma," the blonde replied softly before taking her voice down an octave and finishing. "And then I want you to kiss me like you wanted to that day under the apple tree."

The reply was soft and sharp all at the same time; like paper. Most of the time it's completely harmless and bendable but, move it to swiftly in the right way and you can make a person bleed. Removing her hands from the door, Regina placed them gently on either side of Emma's head, cupping those smooth cheekbones that should have been the standard for comparison when it came to beautiful bone structure.

"Emma," she said with emphasis as she realized those visions of her future were starting to seem more and more accurate by the moment. It was absolutely possible that Emma Swan could truly be her Happy Ending.

But, right then, she was the object of her desire.

With the force of all her pent up tension, the Mayor slammed the Sheriff back against the door and claimed her lips with bruising force. She only hoped she could stop before their time was up.

Four.

The slamming of the door caused the rest of the players to jump and look directly at the closet with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Oh my god," Kathryn exclaimed. "What's Emma doing to her in there?"

Ruby couldn't help the amused laughter that flew past her lips at the comment.

"You actually think Emma is the one who's taking charge in there?" she asked. "No way, Regina's a top if there ever was one. She's definitely the one taking control."

"I don't know," Whale interjected. "There are plenty of studies that show those who take on controlling roles and attitudes in their public life are far more likely to enjoy being dominated behind closed doors. Even closet doors. Emma could be making the Mayor her bitch right about now."

"Ew," Kathryn cringed.

Five

As soon as Emma's back hit the door everything started to move faster; in a blur. Regina was taking everything she wanted from her and with gusto. Her mouth kissed, nipped, bit and sucked at the blonde's lips before her tongue demanded entrance and explored her depths. The Mayor's hands seemed as if they were everywhere at the same time: running down her back to grasp desperately at the denim that hugged her ass so tightly, up to cup her breast and tease the nipple, down to work on the buckle of her belt as if they could possibly finish what Regina wanted to start.

"We can't," Emma turned the tables and slammed Regina's back against the door, holding her off before repeating herself. "We can't. Not now, not here. We're not that cheap, we both deserve better."

Her chest was heaving from the force of her breath and though her body was begging her not to be so practical, her heart new better.

And so did Regina's.

Six

"Maybe someone just fell," Jim asserted right before another slam caused a second jolt to shock their bodies.

"If that's the case then that is the clumsiest game of Seven Minutes in Heaven that's ever occurred in the history of the planet," Leroy said with a shake of his head before addressing pawnshop owner. "What do you think Gold? You've known Regina for a while. Is she a controlling Queen or a pillow Princess?"

"No comment," the older man replied with a chuckle. "Absolutely no comment."

Seven.

"Then kiss me the way you would have if I'd actually leaned in closer at the mines," she ordered in a way that nearly sounded like a plea.

They were like yin and yang. Where Regina's power came from passion, Emma's came from surrender. Her willingness to give and open and yearn and love was overwhelming and it absolutely consumed Regina when their lips met once more. That kiss was everything she never knew she wanted and she couldn't even fathom a time when she wouldn't want more. She held her instead of clutching, nuzzled instead of biting, gasped instead of growling.

If Emma Swan could make her feel that precious in a closet, on a dare, after ruining her plans for the evening, Regina wasn't sure her heart would survive it if the Sheriff actually tried.

"Time's up, ladies!" Ruby called out as they all waited with baited breath for the pair to exit the small space.

They were both red faced, disheveled and wearing Regina's lipstick. They were also both silent as they took their seats and reached for their drinks. It was a good thing Ruby remembered the game because, if she hadn't, there was no telling how long everyone would have simply kept staring.

"Um, Regina, I believe it's your turn," she pointed out timidly.

"Oh, I already went, dear," she said over the rim of her glass, eyes still holding Emma's. "And let's just say I now know Miss Swan's truth. The game is now hers."

And they both knew she wasn't simply talking about Truth or Dare.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jingle Belle Rock

The party had been a grand success. Everyone had a wonderful time, a marriage was destroyed, Henry was happy… and Regina Mills had kissed Emma Swan. Even days after she still found herself absentmindedly caressing her lips at the memory. Just like she had a few moments ago when she was pulling out release papers for a certain patient at Storybrooke General.

It had been nearly a week since the incident and she hadn't spoken to the blonde since. To be fair, she had been rather busy. Kathryn wanted to talk immediately the next day about the dissolution of her marriage to David. Apparently they'd wasted no time in deciding to talk about it as soon as they'd returned home safely. Neither put up a fight. Regina had listened to her friend talk about how magical it was when she kissed Jim in the closet, as if the Mayor hadn't experienced the exact same excitement. It warmed her heart to see the joy on Kathryn's face though. To know that there was still good left within her that she could spread to others.

There was, of course, the fall out too. She had to watch David and Mary Margaret walking around town, hand in hand, as if their entire life was narrated by songbirds that catered to the teacher's every whim. The Mayor had nearly vomited once on the street and decided to alternate her routes after to try to avoid the scene. In the meantime she had far too much to do rather than be disgusted with their happiness.

She was starting to come to the end of the Happy Endings she could fix without magic. In fact, as far as she could tell, there was only one left to bring back.

Belle French.

The name on the medical file brought back a wave of memory and regret. Of all the things she'd done in her past, imprisoning Belle to spite Rumple had been one of the most truly despicable; not to mention dangerous to all involved. Belle had truly done nothing but dare to love a monster. The same thing Regina hoped Emma would someday learn to do. And at that very moment Rumple's love was rotting for it in a psych ward.

It was dangerous to move forward with her plan to release Belle into the care of the Dark One even if he had no magical power but it would be far worse for him to find out later, when he did. Regina had to do this good deed now. The only problem was the second signature necessary, right next to the line for the Mayor's. The town Sheriff had to sign the release papers as well in order for Belle's release to conclude. And Regina had been avoiding that moment for days.

A knock at the door alerted her that her text message to the Sheriff had been received and, instead of answering with a bemused 'come in', Regina instead walked over to the door to open it herself.

"Sheriff," she greeted with a smile. "Thank you for being so prompt. I hadn't expected you to respond so quickly. Please come in."

"Well, it's not really all that quick given the 3 phone calls, 5 text messages and 2 emails I've sent you over the past few days," Emma noted as she strode in, hands on hips. "You even changed your routine at Granny's, I noticed. I'd say that's pretty much master level avoidance. You must really have something important to talk about right now."

"Yes, because none of my absences could have been caused by the fact that I'm a single mother and Mayor of this town," she replied before closing the door and moving to her desk. "I know this may come as a shock to you, Miss Swan, but the world does not revolve around your needs."

"Every time," Emma huffed out the words along with a sigh.

"Every time, what?" Regina asked.

"Nothing."

Dark eyes moved from the file in her hand to the annoyed gaze of the Sheriff.

"No, you said something, I want to know what you meant," the Mayor insisted.

"Oh really, _you_ want to know what _I_ meant by my words and actions?" Emma threw up her hands. "Well, isn't that coincidental because I've been trying to get you to talk to me about what happened in that closet for days now."

"You were present for the exchange, Sheriff," Regina spoke sharply and crossed her arms. "I believe you know exactly what happened in that closet."

"I know you kissed me and I kissed you," the blonde countered. "Past that I know nothing about what it meant, if it meant anything at all, to you."

"It…"

Her voice trailed off after only a word. It was all too much. She wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready to look so deeply into her emotions; to be so open and vulnerable. Regina hadn't dealt with so many feelings in over a decade. She'd gone from being a tyrant to the toast of the town. She'd felt a sense of pride and accomplishment within herself when she helped Ava and Nicholas. She'd conquered every natural instinct she had and didn't kill Snow White when she was in her home… She'd kissed the woman who was destined to destroy her and felt something so powerful that she didn't know what to do with it. And she certainly didn't know how to verbalize it.

It was that lost look in her eyes and the absence of her words that caught the Sheriff's attention. Emma knew what it was to be afraid of her own emotions. She'd spent enough time in the past running from them so she understood how difficult it could be to talk about them, especially with someone you'd only started to trust. She just thought that maybe, after her admission in the closet about not wanting to be treated like Graham, that Regina wouldn't do that very thing. She wouldn't push her out and make her feel like a tool or a toy, to be used at the Mayor's leisure. And as bad as that felt, it felt worse to imagine that she was pushing Regina to do something that came so hard to her.

"Look, um," the blonde said with another sigh. "Let's just forget about it. You obviously don't want to talk about it and I need to leave here with as much dignity as I can at this point. What did you need from me?"

Dark eyes regarded the sheriff with curious scrutiny. Emma Swan had fought her at nearly every turn when it came to things they didn't agree on, why was she backing down over this? With a shake of her head she pushed the thought from her mind and handed over the forms to the Sheriff.

"There's a patient at Storybrooke General that I'd like to see released today," the Mayor explained. "I need your signature to complete her discharge documentation."

"Since when is the Sheriff's signature required for discharging hospital patients?" the blonde asked, confused, as she read over the papers.

"Since the patient resides in the psychiatric ward," Regina replied. "She's simply confused about who she is but he poses no threat and I can assure she'll be provided for after her release. This is just a formality, really."

"What, are you going to take her in yourself?" Green eyes went wide as she asked the question. "And how do you know she's safe, who is this person to you, Regina?"

Though she still was unsure of what happened to the Mayor over Christmas, Emma was beginning to worry about Regina's mental state. First she meddled in the situation with the orphans, then she threw that party that destroyed Kathryn and David's marriage. What in the world had gotten into her?

"She's no one to me," the dark head shook and its owner adopted a look of incredulity. "She just… I know she doesn't belong there and that someone who loves her very much is looking for her."

"So why not just tell them and let them get her out of the loony bin?"

"Because she's a ward of the state, Miss Swan, and I'll thank you not to tell me how to do my job," Regina's nostrils flared with anger at Emma's constant need to debate her. "Now are you going to sign those papers or not?"

"Sure, I'll sign them," the blonde nodded with tone that still held challenge in her voice. "Right after I go with you to meet her and see where you're taking her."

Exhaling an agitated and exhausted breath, Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to further reason with the stubborn blonde.

"Emma, I am asking you nicely to please sign those papers and be on your way," she pled. "This situation has nothing to do with you and you have no place in it."

"You're right," she remarked though her tone negated the supposition of the words. "This has nothing to do with Emma but the town Sheriff absolutely has a role to play here as depicted in this document. Now, let's go. We're wasting time."

She started out the door with the papers leaving Regina hastily grabbing at her bag and coat. Emma Swan Apparently meant business that day and the Mayor was going to have to figure things out on the fly.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Regina asked rhetorically as she sat down in the passenger side of the police cruiser. The side where Emma had opened the door for her, treating her with the utmost respect.

"I'm well aware, Madam Mayor. Buckle up," the blonde ordered before closing the door and taking her own seat.

Emma hated hospitals. They were so cold and sterile. Not one time in her life had she entered a hospital and felt safe. This time was no different. Regina guided them down the halls and elevator to a particularly disturbing portion of the building: the psychiatric ward. The sights, sounds and smells bombarded her with a sense of fear and dread as she looked into so many sets of lost eyes. If Emma had known it would be like this, she would have freed every single patient in the ward.

Regina felt it too. The heavy sense of oppression that permeated not only the air but the faces of the patients who dwelled within. What had she done to this girl? To Belle. How selfish and cruel she was to force someone innocent within these walls day in and day out.

As if they were connected by some invisible force, Emma felt the shame and grief Regina was trying to navigate. Though the Sheriff was none to thrilled with the way the Mayor had handled the situation between them, she also knew what it felt like to walk alone in sadness. And she wouldn't let Regina do so after all the progress she'd made.

"It's ok," she said, pressing her hand to the base of the Mayor's spine as they walked toward the desk. "I'm here."

And then there was a comfort.

A comfort so warm, safe and beautiful that Regina hardly recognized the sensation. She hadn't felt it since… since…

Daniel.

Since someone pure of heart, and more brave than he was intelligent, had made her believe that she was worthy of love and happiness. That he would fight for her to have it. Emma made her feel that sense of warm embrace, in strong arms, with only a small touch at her back. And that was sure to go away as soon as the blonde knew who they truly were to each other. Once she knew that Regina was the person who caused her life to be so miserable. She'd made her an orphan, put her on the path of abuse she faced, tried to take her child from her and tortured her at every opportunity.

Even after her transformation. Regina was still hurting Emma by casting her to the side like every single foster family had done before her.

It was time that all stopped. It was time for the Evil Queen to be completely honest with the Savior. Whether it meant losing her or ending up in the same cell in which Belle lived for the last twenty years, Regina had to pay the piper at some point.

"When we get back to my office, I promise we'll talk," she assured the blonde before reaching the desk and asking to see the patient.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry I've been MIA. The holidays have been pretty busy. This chapter comes with a trigger warning, referencing some of the harder times from Emma's past. The content isn't graphic and it's brief but it's there all the same. Again, please feed the bard with your comments. They mean a lot to me. Thank you!

Chapter 8

Release

What she'd done to Belle was wrong. And Regina had never felt it more than she did when the girl was released from that cell with a scared, confused and tormented look on her face. Her name may have meant 'Beauty' but her expression translated only to 'Pain'. The person before them was, without a doubt, one of the cruelest reminders of Regina's reign and soon the man who loved her more than anything would know exactly what had transpired so many years ago.

Dark eyes took in a scene that would have almost been sweet were it not tainted with her betrayal. Emma was kind and gentle with Belle. Though it was in the Sheriff's nature to be direct and somewhat sarcastic, Belle brought out a side of the her that Regina had rarely seen; even with Henry. It was as if she could tell how fragile the bookworm was and how much she'd been through.

Regina didn't speak much past the initial explanation that Belle was free and that they would take her somewhere safe. Instead she allowed the blonde to ask all of the questions she deemed necessary about the patient's past and her intentions for the future. She seemed harmless enough. All she really wanted was a home, a job near books and the freedom to feel the sun on her face when it graced the world with its light.

God, what had she done?

After everything seemed safe enough to proceed they walked the ex-patient out of the hospital and toward the police cruiser. Emma let Belle in the back seat first and closed the door before stopping the Mayor from opening the passenger side.

"Regina, seriously, what is going on?" she asked, completely at a loss for what she was witnessing. "That girl doesn't have a dangerous or psychotic bone in her body and you look like you just attended the funeral of your best friend and your dog all in the same day. Do you know her? Is she like a relative or an ex-lover or something?"

The Mayor couldn't help allowing a huff of a laugh to escape her lips after that last question.

"No, Sheriff, she's neither. I can assure you," she replied, as her arms crossed and her head shook. "She is simply an innocent girl who needs help getting back on her feet. As for my involvement in her life, I promise, I'll tell you everything once we're alone but we have to finish this first and I do not want to hear one more question from you until we do. Understood?"

After staring at Regina for a few seconds too long to try to figure out what she was up to, Emma finally shook her head and gave up before opening Regina's door for her.

"Fine," she agreed as the Mayor slipped inside the car. "Where are we taking her?"

"Mr. Gold's shop," Regina replied before closing her own door and leaving Emma simply staring at the window in shock.

"Mr. Gold's?" she asked no one but herself through gritted teeth before walking around to the driver's side. "She better have a damn good explanation for that too."

Then, with the slam of the door, they were off.

The expressions that overtook Gold's face were downright priceless. Never in her life did Regina think she'd ever seen him so beholden to another human being. At first he was shocked at Belle's appearance and then worried for her wellbeing. Then, after a few moments it was obvious that his entire being had been flooded with such an overwhelming sense of love that the entire world fell away and only Beauty and the Beast existed.

But it didn't take long for those dark eyes to shift from love to blind rage as they leveled their path directly onto Regina.

"How incredibly fortunate the good Mayor found you in that sad, dark place," he addressed Belle but kept locked onto the former Evil Queen. "Tell me, Regina, however did you happen upon her?"

"Sometimes paths cross in the most opportune ways," she answered, not daring to back down to him. "But I think the main thing that matters here is that Belle is now safe and with whom she belongs."

Blonde curls bounced a bit as the Sheriff's head shot to the side to look at Regina. It just seemed wrong to leave someone so kind and sweet with Gold no matter how big his heart-eyes were for her. But she remained quiet, just as Regina had requested.

"Yes," Gold agreed, his voice calm and low. "That is the only thing that matters… for now. I'll be calling on you next week to have a little chat at your office."

"I'll keep a few slots open," Regina replied before sparing one last look to the woman they'd released. "Belle, you are more than welcome to stay at the bed and breakfast if you prefer. I'll make sure you're taken care of but I can assure you that there is no place safer for you than with Mr. Gold."

"No, thank you Madam Mayor, but I do think I'll stay here," she replied with a thick accent and a small, whimsical smile. "I think you're right. I'll be safe with Mr. Gold and hopefully I'll regain some of my memories."

"I hope so too, dear," Regina noted honestly with a small nod. "Well, we should get going. Allow you some time to settle in. Come on, Emma."

"Just a second," the blonde replied before stepping closer to Belle and handing over her business card. "If you need anything, anything at all, even just to talk, my number is right there. Ok?"

After taking the card, Belle nodded and smiled gratefully at Emma.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I really do appreciate all the help you've given me."

"Any time," the blonde replied with a smile before exiting the shop with Regina and sitting in the cruiser once more. "Where to now?"

"Back to my office," Regina replied solemnly as the Sheriff started the car.

"Jesus, who died?" Emma asked, noting the sadness that had taken over the Mayor.

"Daniel."

They sat in much the same fashion as they did the day that Regina had invited Emma over for a 'truce' after that horrible incident with the apple tree. The day the blonde accused Regina of having no soul and asked how in the hell she'd gotten this way. It only seemed right that they should find themselves in the same place for all of the real answers to finally come to light. The polished wood of the coffee table held not only the reflected flicker of flames that warmed the room from the fireplace but also a decanter of cider minus two tumblers.

Short nails tapped lightly against the expensive crystal that held the potent liquid as Regina tried to figure out how she was possibly going to get everything out. Especially with Emma Swan's penchant for interrupting her constantly with her impulsive questions. Finally, she decided to just speak and let the chips fall where they may.

"Everything Henry has told you is true," she explained as if she were going over the quarterly budget. "Everything in his book, everything about the fairy tales, most of his theories about who is who. It's all real."

The Mayor took a deep pull from her glass as she watched the woman before her try to process what she'd just heard. At first she was met with only a blank stare. Then there was a small bout of laughter followed by protests of disbelief.

"Oh, come on, Regina," she said before taking a sip herself. "You don't really expect me to believe you right now, do you?"

"Believe me or not, you wanted the truth and now I'm giving it to you. That woman that we released today was Belle French of the Beauty and the Beast tale. Though her Beast is far more nasty than the one in the Disney film. Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin. They were very much in love until I ruined it by ripping them apart back in the Enchanted Forest. And now, for nearly three decades, she's been wasting away in a padded room," her eyes fell from the sea green gaze as she said that last part. "I know you were worried about her safety before with Gold but, make no mistake, it's me who's caused that girl more pain than she ever deserved."

Emma's mouth had dropped open slightly and she hadn't even realized it as she listened to the impossible tale. Why would Regina lie about this? How gullible did she really believe the Sheriff to be?

"I am the Evil Queen, Emma," the Mayor pressed on, meeting her gaze once more. "Make no mistake about that."

It was after that admission that Emma's disbelief turned to worry. What if Regina had gone insane. What if it was her that would now have to sit in a padded room? No. No, Emma wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Regina, maybe we should go see Archie," she offered softly, not wanting to set the Mayor off. "Just to check in. I mean, you could have hit your head and not remembered and now you're having some strange thoughts that he can help get rid of."

Then it was Regina's turn to laugh.

"Emma, I'm not crazy, I can assure you. I'm just… Evil," she thought for a moment before correcting herself. "Or, maybe I was. I'm trying not to be now."

The Sheriff had no clue what to do. Regina sounded so sure, so, well, sane. So, she decided to go further down the rabbit hole… but not without booze. Swallowing the entire contents of her glass, and pouring another, she settled back into the couch and got comfortable.

"So, if you're the Evil Queen then that makes Mary Margaret my mother, David my father and you the reason I was an orphan throughout my entire childhood," she regaled.

"Yes," Regina answered as her head bowed in shame. "Something I become more and more regretful for every single day. There is no apology I can give you that could possibly atone for the pain I've caused you."

Green eyes widened in utter disbelief as Emma Swan witnessed Regina Mills in true emotional pain over her childhood. How was this even possible?

"Oh, god, Regina that was not your fault," she stated, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs. "That was a decision my parents made a long time ago and a system that is built only to pose as a solution when really it's a problem. It had _nothing_ to do with you."

"Yes it did, Emma," Regina held strong and finally locked eyes with Emma once more. "It had everything to do with me. And it's one of the main stories I won't be able to fix now that I've decided to do something about all the Happy Endings."

Deciding that if she was in for a penny, she might as well be in for a pound, the blonde pressed forward.

"What do you mean Happy Endings? According to Henry's book the Evil Queen wanted to take all of them away," she made sure to offer a distinction between Regina and her 'alter ego' as she spoke. "If you're her then why would you ever try to bring the Happy Endings back?"

"Because something happened to me," the Mayor explained. "On Christmas Eve I was… Ugh, you're really going to have a hard time believing me now but please just try to go with me on this journey. On Christmas Eve I was visited by three spirits of my past. Just like in the Dickens' tale. They showed me where I'd come from, the pain I was causing now and what would happen if I changed things. I chose to change them. That's why I'm bringing back all of the Happy Endings."

She took a sip of the cider and thought about another compelling argument.

"Also, I allowed Mary Margaret into my home on New Year's and didn't stab her with a kitchen knife. That should be proof enough for you that something very strange is going on and it has nothing to do with me going crazy because if I finally did lose all of my marbles I wouldn't care about getting arrested for her murder."

"Dear god, Regina, I'm trying here but this is just starting to sound more and more insane," she said, leaning back once more and taking another sip of the cider. After a second of silent contemplation she decided to keep going along for the ride. "What did you see? What made you change."

"A lot of things, honestly," Regina noted and then thought of ways she might prove to Emma that she was telling the truth. "Some of them having to do with you, actually."

"With me?" a blonde brow rose as she asked the question. "What about me?"

The Mayor didn't want to bring up the horrible vision she'd had regarding Emma's childhood. She would only do so as a last resort. But, what she could do was recall the scene she was able to witness between the Sheriff and Henry on Christmas Eve.

"I watched you that night with Henry," she started her tale, looking into the fire as she did so. "I stood right there with you both in the Sheriff's station and saw my… our son almost as happy as I'd ever seen him. You put lights on the tree, you threw popcorn at each other, you gave him his present and then he warned you before embracing you. I saw all the love in both of your eyes as you walked him home and then I listened as you told him that I loved him as well. After everything I've done to you, you still stood up for me with Henry. I saw you tell him that you would never take him away from me because I was his mother too. And then a part of the walls around my heart cracked so deeply that the ice started to melt."

"I… How did you… But I didn't see you…"

Emma stammered through the myriad of thoughts running through her head and decided to once again occupy her mouth with spirits while trying to contemplate the ones who'd shown Regina that very private scene. How could she possibly know all of that?

And then it occurred to her.

"Henry," she spoke the name with a relieved sigh. "Henry told you about our little Christmas Eve party."

"No, he didn't," Regina countered and finished her own drink before pouring another. "Henry didn't say a word to me, Emma. I saw it."

"Regina, that's not possible. I would have seen you."

"Not if I was invisible to you," Regina explained.

The Sheriff couldn't even help the laugh that left her lips then.

"Oh, come on. This is a joke you're playing on me, right? You had some kind of epiphany on Christmas Eve and you like me now and you're having a little fun at my expense," she reasoned. "That's totally fine, it's nice to see you so playful but I really do want to know what's going on."

With a heavy sigh, Regina shook her head. She only had two more cards to play and she really didn't want to play her final one.

"I saw the future as well," she explained. "A future where you and I were _very_ much a part of each other's lives… intimately."

This time Emma nearly spit out the finely aged cider. After a small coughing fit she finally met dark eyes with her own glassy ones.

"Exactly what do you mean by 'intimately'?"

"I mean we were a couple," the Mayor replied, not skipping a beat. "I saw our first Christmas together where we could barely keep our hands off each other, another where you'd proposed to me and then one where Henry offered to give up his presents to the poor just like I'd done as a young girl in the Enchanted Forest."

As Emma continued to stare on incredulously, Regina continued.

"Why do you think I was so incredibly confident in that closet with you?" she asked. "How could I possibly know that you would respond so… heatedly to my advances?"

"Because you're gorgeous," the blonde replied without thinking and then immediately covered her mouth, causing Regina to smile wickedly.

"While that might be true, you could have been completely straight," Regina noted. "You did have a relationship with Henry's father, however briefly it may have lasted. Even my charms can't breach sexuality."

Placing the glass on the table, Emma started speaking with her hands.

"Alright, look, while I might not be opposed to any of this I can't just fall into the fantasy," she stated seriously. "We have a son to think about here and we absolutely cannot feed even deeper into his illusions than we already are. It could really damage him, Regina."

"Tread carefully, Ms. Swan," the Mayor warned. "I would _never_ do anything to permanently harm my son. In fact, this all has helped him in ways you can't imagine. Now he knows he's not crazy and he knows that his mother isn't lying to him anymore."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I'm not quite as convinced as the two of you," the Sheriff stated with a hint of frustration in her tone as she finished her second glass and poured another.

Regina's heart ached for what she was about to have to do. She didn't want to hurt Emma. Not anymore. Not after all she'd seen but she couldn't stop now. She had to right her wrongs and make things better. Now it seemed, to accomplish that, she would have to hurt someone she'd gravely wronged yet again.

"I saw another Christmas with you, Emma," she said, placing her glass on the coffee table and standing, fingers laced together as she spoke as if she were holding onto herself to ease the pain. "One where you were very young."

"What?" Emma asked, stopping mid way through bringing the glass to her lips.

"You were getting a glass of water in a desolate apartment that smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. You couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen," Regina recalled sadly as she pressed on. "An obese, balding man named Tom found you in the kitchen with liquor on his breath and then he…"

She stopped mid sentence because she'd been slammed against the wall of her office, the Sheriff's forearm pressing into her neck.

"Stop! Stop right now! I never reported him, there's no way you could know that," Emma nearly shouted the words; rage filling her voice and tears filling her eyes. But Regina couldn't stop.

"I beat the door with my fists after he chased you into that room," she explained as her own eyes mirrored Emma's with their sadness. "I tried to stop it but it had already happened in the past."

"Because of you!" Emma did scream this time and she pressed harder against Regina's throat.

"Yes," the Mayor rasped, realizing she'd finally broken through. "Because of me."

A feral look took over Emma's features and she pressed hard enough so Regina couldn't breathe. And then the tears fell harder and she ripped herself away leaving the Mayor, heaving and coughing as she grasped her throat. The blonde wiped the tears that had fallen with one hand and then finished her drink before throwing the glass into the fireplace and smashing it. She gathered her coat and keys before giving one final warning to the woman she was starting to believe.

"I don't know if you have a god but you better start making peace with him," she said harshly. "Because now the Savior truly has come to vanquish the Evil Queen and after I do that I am taking _my_ son far away from this place. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

It was the only thing she could think to say as she watched the Sheriff exit the room and slam the door.

"I'm sorry," she lamented to no one and everyone. "I'm so very sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An All Too Common Bond

It had been three days since the Mayor had seen, or had any communication with, the Sheriff. Emma had certainly done a fine job of making herself scarce. So much so that Regina wondered if she might have finally succeeded in driving her away from the town right after she'd decided she wanted to stay. Luckily their rift was only between the two women. Henry had mentioned seeing his birth mother multiple times which served to put some of Regina's worries to rest.

She must have played their last conversation in her mind about twenty times. Each time she came to the same conclusion: it was the only way to make her believe. And Emma deserved to believe. She deserved to know the truth because, unlike most people in their complicated fairy tale, Emma truly was an innocent party.

She hadn't told Henry the specifics of their dialogue. Only that she'd come clean to the Sheriff and her words had obviously hurt. There were so many parts of the story she didn't yet want him to understand and what had happened to Emma as a child was one of them.

Luckily she couldn't obsess over it all that day because she had bigger fish to fry; a crocodile, to be precise.

Regina wasn't exactly a card carrying member of the NRA but she also wasn't one to leave things to chance in the presence of someone as vile and dangerous as Rumpelstiltskin. Delicate fingers loaded the revolver before placing it in the under the papers in the in-box to her right. It was the one time she cursed her impeccable sense of style. Though her desk was fabulous, a hefty slab of oak with a few drawers would have come in handy for the occasion she faced that day.

The knock at the door came right on time and smooth skin immediately started to crawl as the Mayor stood to invite the monster in. She stopped by the mirror first and did a quick assessment of her appearance. Her makeup was perfect and she adjusted the silk scarf around her neck to ensure it hid the bruising from her encounter with the Sheriff. After taking a deep breath to steady herself, she finally opened the door to find Mr. Gold standing there with a devilish smile on his face.

"Madam Mayor," he greeted as he awaited her invitation.

"Mr. Gold," she responded, extending her hand to allow him entrance.

"I hardly recall seeing you without the Sheriff these last two weeks," he noted as he limped inside and looked around "You don't have her hiding in the coat closet, do you?"

"We're alone," she answered as she shut the door and took her place behind the desk, hand at the ready. "And now I think we can both drop the charade, don't you, Dark One?"

A slight yet pleased smile adorned his lips as he nodded in agreement and took a seat before the desk.

"It's been a long time, dearie," he uttered with a hefty breath. "So long that I'm beginning to wonder if the monotony of the past few decades have taken a toll on your mind. Because I can't, for the life of me, figure out how in the world you thought it a good idea to give me back one of the most precious people in my life, admit to causing her torment for years, and expect there to be no repercussions."

Taking her seat and placing her hands on the desk, Regina responded.

"I've had a change of heart," she explained. "There's no need to tiptoe around the reason. Something happened that made me want to change. It made me help some of the people I've harmed. It reminded me of who I was before you got your filthy and deceptive hands on me."

"Oh ho! You're coming out of the gates swinging, Regina," he jovially proclaimed as he sat forward. "I like your moxie, really I do, but I must ask you once again if you've lost your mind. No one talks to the Dark One that way."

"They do when the Dark One is nothing more than a crippled old man who has earned the hatred of nearly the entire town," Regina fired back and leaned forward. "You were intimidating when you had your powers, and one day you may very well get them back, but that day isn't today and I am not afraid of the man sitting before me."

His dark eyes studied her for a moment as he rested both hands on the handle of his cane.

"You used to be so much better at lying, Regina," he asserted. "You may wish to work on that given the future you face if the Sheriff finds a way to break the curse. I can hardly think of a soul in town that won't want you burned alive at the nearest lamp post."

"Oh, trust me," she retorted through a scowl. "We'll share the warmth of that fire together, you opportunistic monster."

"Sadly, I don't think we will," he remarked with faux regret as he stood. "See, I'm afraid you're going to take an unfortunate tumble down the stairs far before that curse breaks."

She started to slowly reach for the revolver but was stopped in her tracks by a word.

"I'd thank you to kindly keep your hands in your lap and remain seated, _please_ ," he ordered as he slowly rounded the desk and came closer.

Fear settled into her bones as she remembered his little loophole. He always had one. And now it might mean the end of her life.

"You can't just kill me," she reasoned. "Emma Swan isn't the type to just allow a murder to go unsolved and, somehow, she happens to be a damned good sleuth."

"Oh, you have a bit more faith in her than I do," he replied, moving closer and pulling his gloves from his pockets so they might adorn his hands. "But, should Ms. Swan make the unfortunate mistake of looking too closely into the matter, she can join you in whatever afterlife this miserable world might provide. But I don't think she will. You've spent the better part of a year trying to ruin her life and keep her from her son. Finding your cold, dead body might just be a breath of fresh air to the good Sheriff."

"No, that sounds more like something a coward might feel," she spat back, not willing to go quietly into the night. "No wonder you assume that's how she'll react."

A jovial laugh escaped his lips as he finished with his gloves.

"I always did enjoy your tenacity," he admitted with a sigh. "Too bad none of us will be able to enjoy it anymore. Give my regards to your father if you see him. None of this could have happened without his generous sacrifice."

Rage filled her body as he started to lean in with his hands toward her neck but she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging or screaming.

And, luckily, she didn't have to. For, at that moment, Emma Swan came strutting through her door, completely uninvited. Gold speedily placed one hand in his pocket and the other on his cane as he retreated and the Mayor looked on at her Savior in a way she never had before.

"Oh, sorry, Regina," she said without an ounce of true contrition. "I know you hate it when I just barge in. I really need to work on that."

"That's quite alright, dear," the brunette replied. "Mr. Gold was just leaving."

"Yes, yes," he agreed with a sternness in his features. "Just popped by to give the Mayor my thanks for finding Belle. Come now, dearie. _Please_ stand up. You're not going to make an old man lean down for a parting embrace, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Regina replied, standing in triumph as she leaned in for the obligatory action.

"Don't think this is over," he whispered in her ear.

"It never is with you," she responded in kind and then pulled away in disgust at having to be so near to him. "I'll see you around, Mr. Gold."

He tossed out a casual 'Ms. Swan' as he exited the office and closed the door behind himself, leaving the two women in a silence that seemed to last a lifetime. It was Emma who finally broke it.

"He didn't come here just to chat, did he?" she asked, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Does it matter?" Regina asked. "Last we spoke you told me to make peace with my god before you destroy me and take my son. If you've come to make good on that threat you might as well invite him back in and have a laugh of it."

The blonde head fell as Emma took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips.

"I was angry," she replied.

"Trust me, both me and my wardrobe are aware of that," Regina retorted, fidgeting with the scarf before taking her seat once more. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

It was then that the blonde realized the consequences of her own rage. Whatever Regina was hiding under that scarf, Emma put there. And her emotions surrounding it all were fragmented and overwhelming. She decided to answer the question instead of trying to work through them.

"I've been watching Gold for the past few days to make sure he's being good to Belle. When I saw him make his way over here, I thought that maybe he wasn't coming with the best intentions," her words faltered for a few seconds before asking her next question. "Did he hurt you?"

It was such a tricky question to answer. The impact Rumpelstiltskin had on her life was massive. He'd taken what little goodness she'd held onto throughout her marriage to Leopold and exterminated it by manipulating her into doing his bidding. It was possible that, if she hadn't met him, her life might have turned out very differently. But that wasn't the question Emma had asked.

"Not today. I'm fine, Ms. Swan," she answered. "He didn't leave so much as a mark."

The last part was calculated, and they both knew it, but Regina wasn't going to let Emma get away with the actions that followed her rage. She felt terrible for what had happened to the Sheriff, along with her own part in it, but she wouldn't simply allow Emma to torture her for it. That wouldn't get either of them anywhere.

The blonde head hung in what looked like shame as idle hands found their place in tiny jean pockets. Emma felt bad for acting out; that was apparent. Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

"We need to talk," she finally stated. "Alone and uninterrupted. What time does Henry normally go to sleep?"

"Around nine or so," the Mayor answered, placing her hands on her hips. "Should I wear hockey pads or do you think you can refrain from attacking me this time?"

"Don't you dare make light of this situation," Emma warned, pulling one of her hands from her pocket to point and emphasize her words. "You are the one telling me all of those stories are true and if they are then you are a _mass_ murderer. If they're not then you're psychotic and used one of the most traumatic moments of my life to fool me into playing into your hand. I may have been out of line yesterday, Regina, but don't you dare act as if you're some harmless and innocent bystander in this situation because you are not."

The dark head lulled a bit to the side as the Mayor took in a deep breath and agreed.

"Fair enough."

"I'll be by your place at nine-thirty and I need more proof than just your word," she explained, though her tone was not accusatory. "I'm trying to understand all of this but… I feel like if I just keep going down this path without something solid I'll just be losing my mind."

"Fine," the Mayor agreed, hands out at the sides as if she were somehow giving up and allowing Emma to win. "I'll see what I can dig up to persuade you."

"Dear god, I hope you're being metaphorical and I don't find a corpse in your living room," the sheriff said as she turned to leave, shaking her head.

"Oh, don't be silly, I'd never bring a full corpse into my home," Regina yelled after her and nearly chuckled at her next thought. "But I think I just figured out exactly what evidence I'll use to persuade you. Be careful what you wish for Ms. Swan."

"Just try to be nice to her, ok?" Henry's garbled voice filled the room as he spoke to his mother with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Henry, after you're done! That's disgusting," Regina responded with a scowl. "And I _have_ been nice to her. Very nice, in fact. She just… well, to be fair, I guess it is a lot to take in."

"Who you _were_ is a lot to take in," he explained after wiping his mouth and putting his toothbrush away. "Not who you _are_. That's how I was able to deal with things. You have to show that to her and that means you have to put yourself out there."

"That's easier said than done," she replied, turning out the light as she followed him to his room.

"Well, you only have ten minutes to figure out how to do it, so you better get on it," he urged before slipping under the covers.

"And you'd better give me a hug in case the Savior really does end up destroying the Evil Queen," she joked as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's a good thing the Evil Queen doesn't live here anymore," the boy said softly as he returned the embrace. "Good luck, mom."

"Goodnight, Henry," she replied before kissing his cheek and turning out the light.

All she could think of as she shut the door and descended the stairs was how lucky she was to have this chance to earn his love again. How wonderful it felt to have him want to be by her side instead of running away.

Placing her 'proof' on the coffee table within the study, she tidied up a bit and lit a fire once more. Hopefully their discussion that night wouldn't be as volatile as the one before but she could never tell exactly what Emma Swan was going to do. The woman was completely unpredictable.

But at least she was punctual for their meeting. A soft rap at the door alerted Regina to her presence and the click and clack of expensive heels rang out through the foyer as she strode to open the door.

"I brought the booze this time," Emma stated, holding up a bottle of bourbon and entering once given a wide enough berth at the door.

"How lovely for both of us," the Mayor replied with a small smirk as she closed the door and led the Sheriff inside the study.

Taking the bottle from her, she walked it over to the bar and poured the brown liquid into two glasses, over ice. She then placed them both on coasters atop the coffee table and bade Emma to sit. There was a small box on the table that green eyes had been eyeing and Regina wasn't going to waste any time showing her just what was inside. Lifting the lid, she pulled a red, glowing heart from inside and held it before the Sheriff.

"Do you have any idea what this is?"

"Well, it looks like a bunch of red glow sticks stuck in a plastic heart," Emma responded. "But I'm guessing that's not what you want me to believe."

"What is your favorite flavor ice cream, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"Chocolate…" Emma answered, raising a curious brow. "Why?"

"Bring me a pint of chocolate ice cream," she spoke into the heart before placing it back into the box and taking a seat next to the blonde. "It's part of your proof but it won't be ready for a few moments. Now, I have a few other objects here but I'm not entirely sure if they're going to convince you. I'd wager you could find a few knock-offs on the internet that look quite similar."

"I'm willing to try," the Sheriff replied, sipping her drink. "What's this?"

She'd pointed to an old and faded map that was halfway rolled. Regina leaned forward to lay it out flat across the table and over the other items.

"It's a map of Neverland," she explained. "I need to get there to help free Tinkerbell."

"I thought Tinkerbell liked living in Neverland," Emma posited as she looked over the map.

"Yes, that's what the film would lead you to believe but, trust me, last I saw her she was anything but happy. From what I understand, Neverland isn't the magical place it's made out to be and Lost Boys aren't just a bunch of wild children eating sweets. But that's all conjecture. I won't know until I actually go there myself or meet someone who's been."

"I can't believe I'm asking this but how do you plan to get there?" Green eyes met much darker ones as Emma spoke. "Are you going to charter a plane to fly toward the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning? Because you should probably book now, I doubt the rates are cheap."

Regina couldn't help the small chuckle that rose in her throat as she rolled the map once more.

"I prefer more adventurous means of travel," she explained. "And I would imagine even the food found on the Jolly Roger is better than American Airlines."

Picking up an old book, she flipped through to a page that showed a picture of a pirate ship able to fly along with a great deal of text referencing the scoundrel Captain Hook.

"You see, I can't get straight to Neverland from here because I've never been there," Regina continued and turned to a page with a drawing of the notorious captain. "But he has and he was last seen in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wow," Emma said, quirking her head to the side as she studied the picture. "He's a lot more handsome than I thought he would be. The cartoon really didn't do him justice."

"Ew," Regina couldn't even help the reply as it left her lips and then she didn't try to stop the words that followed. "Thank god your taste in women isn't as unfortunate as your taste in men."

"Excuse me?"

"And, moving right along," the Mayor railroaded the remark before they got off track and showed off a jar filled with what looked like the skeletal remains of some strange creature. "These are dragon bones from a hatchling that didn't make it. They're used in magical spells and potions but they won't work now because we have no magic in this land."

"And what about the heart in the box?" Emma asked, trying to ignore the macabre sight of what looked like a baby dragon abortion. "Why would it still work?"

"Because the owner is still alive," Regina answered, finally taking a small sip of her drink. "Or at least that's all I can figure. That part doesn't make a great deal of sense when you really think about it but I suppose every fairytale has its plot holes."

As if to prove a point, the doorbell rang at that exact moment and Regina stood, motioning for Emma to come with her. There was a man at the door holding a pint of chocolate ice cream and looking quite confused.

"Hello Richard," the Mayor said as she opened the door. "Whatever brings you out here this late at night?"

"I um... " he scratched his head as he tried to come up with a good answer. "Actually I don't know. I just felt compelled to come here with chocolate ice cream."

Both Emma's mouth and eyes were wide with wonder as she watched the scene unfold. Regina took the ice cream from his hands and handed it over to the blonde.

"Well, since you came out all this way I suppose the least we can do is take this off your hands," the Mayor replied. "Now you get home safe. It's cold out."

"Yes, Madam Mayor," he said before she closed the door on him and led an aghast Emma Swan back into the study.

"Who was that?" the Sheriff asked.

A single dark brow shot up in response as Regina processed the question.

"I just beckoned a man to my door with ice cream by speaking into his own beating heart and the first thing you want to know is who he is?" she asked before a brief eye roll. "That was Richard; a former guard of mine that wasn't very keen on taking orders. I fixed that problem back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, why don't you give him back his heart now?" the blonde asked, incensed.

"Because, as I said before, I don't have magic. I can neither take, nor replace a beating heart and trust me, that's a good thing because I would have taken yours in a minute when you first arrived here."

"Well… do you do that often?" Emma asked, sitting back down and placing the pint on the table.

"Only when I have late night cravings," the Mayor joked and then realized she might be taken seriously. "No, Ms. Swan. I can scarcely recall the last time I even saw Richard's heart before tonight. Now, the real question is do you believe me or do I need to make poor Richard do back flips up and down the street before your disbelief is vanquished?"

Emma looked as if she were having a hard time remembering how to breathe. She ran her free hand through long blonde hair as if it would help her wrap her brain around the situation in which she found herself.

"It's all real, isn't it?" she finally asked, her gaze locking with Regina's. "The book, the stories, magic… my parents. All of it is real."

"Yes, Sheriff, it is," she answered, her voice softer than usual as she took her place next to Emma once more. "Which means that your description earlier, about me being a mass murderer, was the correct one. I am the Evil Queen. I enacted the curse that caused your parents to send you here. But it's not as simple as it sounds. Evil isn't born, Ms. Swan. It's made."

Taking a few seconds to remember how to breathe, Emma tried to focus more on the good she knew Regina was trying to do than the evil she had enacted in the past. She did believe her. No one who loved Henry as much as Regina did could have been born evil. Which meant that something far more horrible than simply losing Daniel did this to her.

"Tell me your story," she bade softly and with an open mind.

And tell Regina did. She spoke of Cora's cruelty, Rumpelstiltskin's manipulations and the small but terrible steps that led her down the path of becoming the Evil Queen. She made no excuses because there were none. She'd sent children to a fiery grave at the blind witch's house. She'd separated families, had whole villages slaughtered. And all under the constant need to find and kill Snow White.

"At some point, the need to sate my rage over Snow's betrayal became so potent that each and every line became easier and easier to cross. I already had so much blood on my hands that each new person that had to die was but a drop in the ocean. I was blinded by a fury that had been so carefully twisted into action by the Dark One. Make no mistake, I take responsibility for my actions but the first step was not one of my own making. I was led to that line where all of my innocence was lost. And then I just kept going. That's how I 'got this way', if you will."

Emma could see the pain and rage that still lived beneath the surface as Regina told her tale and she believed every word of it. But she still had so many questions.

"I need to ask you so many things but I feel like none of them are going to be taken the right way," she caveated and waited for permission.

"It's alright, Ms. Swan," the Mayor answered with more ease than she expected. "I've never truly had to answer for my crimes. Perhaps now it's time to."

"Do you regret the things you've done?"

Regina thought for a moment before speaking as truthfully as she could.

"I'm starting to," she admitted honestly.

Emma nodded, realizing that this was probably a huge step for the woman beside her.

"One thing I can't really wrap my mind around is your anger toward Snow," she posed before noticing the shift in Regina's demeanor to a more defensive place. "Now, don't get mad. I'm just trying to understand, ok?"

Sitting up straighter in her seat and composing herself, Regina nodded before speaking.

"Proceed."

"She was only a child when Cora manipulated her into telling your secret about Daniel," Emma stated, trying to tread as carefully as possible. "How could you want to destroy her so much for a mistake she'd made when she was really just trying to help?"

"It's just… so much more complicated than the one betrayal," the Mayor answered. "I was forced to marry her father. I had to look at her face every day and remember that she was the reason I'd lost the man I loved. I had to pretend to be in love with the King and set a good example for his daughter when, truly, all I wanted to do was be free of them both."

Then, slowly, something started to dawn on the Sheriff and it twisted her gut in the worst possible way.

"Did you have to sleep with the King?" she finally asked, not knowing if she truly wanted the answer.

"What do you think?" Regina answered before taking a deep swallow of the bourbon.

The Sheriff's brow furrowed because she knew she had to continue.

"Did you want to sleep with him?"

Regina paused for a moment as she explored first the contents of her glass and then the sad green eyes staring back at her.

"What do you think?"

"Regina."

The name was nothing more than a breath that hung in the air with a knowing sense of sadness and pain.

"Now that I've come to examine my life, and try to right the wrongs of the past, I've also tried to understand how that particular part of it impacted my relationship to Snow," she said before swallowing thickly. "She loved him so much. She was constantly reinforcing his affection toward me. And, though I believe now it was because she was trying to make me feel more welcome into her family, at the time it felt like a form of encouragement in the death of my soul."

Tears fell freely from green eyes as Emma tried to imagine how horrible Regina's life must have been under the rule of the King… of her grandfather. But she was pulled from her thoughts by a soft hand on her own.

"You see, I know why your rage was directed toward me when I brought up that horrible Christmas you experienced," the Mayor stated as delicately as she could. "We share an all too common bond. One so insidious that it can darken even the brightest of hearts."

Emma's gaze drifted directly to the scarf that covered Regina's neck and she slowly reached up with her free hand to remove it. There before her was a dark bruise, one that she'd created with her own rage that had surfaced due to their 'all too common bond'. And, it was in that moment that Emma Swan understood both the Evil Queen and Regina Mills better than anyone else ever had.

"Regina…" she stammered as her words started to fail but she pushed past them enough to say what she needed to say. "I'm sorry."

It was one of the most jarring moments of her life. To have a Charming apologize to _her_. And it meant far more than she could ever vocalize. So, instead, she focused on something else that desperately needed to be said.

"Trust me, _Emma_ , so am I."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You Drive me Mad

"Look at my body, Miss Swan."

The demand wasn't exactly a hardship upon the Sheriff and the smirk on her face told the Mayor as much as her eyes scanned up and down the perfect body in the pencil skirt and silky blouse.

"Not that hard," Regina amended with a smirk as she took the bag of hot food from Emma's grasp and started unloading it onto the surface of her desk. "My point was that I don't keep this figure by plowing through hamburgers as if they were a part of the four food groups. Next time, do try to remember that and order me a kale salad."

"I'll do my best, Madam Mayor," Emma replied as she pulled a chair around the desk to sit next to her lunch date, just as she had every day that week.

They'd made a great deal of progress since their talk at 108 Mifflin. Each woman tried diligently to respect the other while also working through the extremely delicate situation in which they found themselves. Regina was softer and Emma was as open minded as she possibly could be about the insanity that was this strange world of magic and fairy tales that she was starting to believe in more and more. She was alhyper-vigilantant about watching over Regina now that Gold was gunning for her.

They'd also danced around the very delicate nature of who they were to each other. As much as they both hated it, Regina's actions had caused a great many of Emma's hardships. And Emma's love of the woman who Regina hated more than anyone else in that world caused a great deal of strife. But the pain they caused each other did not exist in a vacuum. It dwelled in a land where they were becoming closer and closer to each other with each passing day. And, with that closeness, came understanding and forgiveness.

Not to mention an attraction that had been present since the first time their eyes met.

"What about the fairies?" she asked around a mouthful of meat, bread and various vegetables. "I mean, surely they squirreled away some kind of magic or, like, a failsafe to get them back to the Enchanted Forest if they needed to."

They'd been spending a lot of time, noses deep in Regina's books, trying to find a way to bring back the magic or to break the spell and return all of the happy endings in one fell swoop. But, no matter what happened, Regina wanted to ensure there was a way for her to get to Hook so that he could take her to Tinkerbell. Every day that they waited was another day that the formerly kind hearted, and currently pissed off, fairy spent in agony in Neverland and Regina hated it.

Both women were also keen on being around each other but afraid taking another romantic step. Therefore, they focused hard on the task at hand.

"No," the short, dark hair shook as the answer was issued and Regina delicately chewed on a french fry. "Blue would _never_ believe my motives to be pure and, if she did still have any magic, she'd use it against me the first chance she got. The fairies are the last place we should go for help."

"Hmm, ok," Emma agreed as she continued to survey the books before them. "And Maleficent is a no-go?"

"While she's stuck in fire-breathing dragon form beneath the city? I'd say so."

"Ok, what about Jafar? Was he a thing back home?" the Sheriff asked as she reached for one of the ketchup packets and realized the move put her face extremely close to Regina's.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, both sets of eyes focusing in on lips until Regina finally answered and pulled back.

"If he was then he was well, hidden. I never met the man. Also, let's not go down rabbit holes assuming that the entire Disney library is based in reality in my world."

"Alright," Emma said, swallowing thickly and returning to a more neutral position as she opened her ketchup. "And the sexual tension between us? Are we not going to address that either?"

She wasn't sure if she should have called out the extremely gay elephant in the room but she also didn't know how many more close encounters she could take before going crazy wondering if Regina wanted her as much as she wanted Regina.

"Surely you're not suggesting that we fuck our way to the Jolly Roger," Regina answered, not even batting an eye at the question.

Something about the way that woman said that vulgar verb set Emma's body on fire. Her mind immediately wandered to a very different activity they could be engaging in upon the desk where the Mayor might use the term.

"I don't know, do you think it would work?" she asked.

"I highly doubt it."

"Might be worth a shot."

"And it also might ruin what we have right now," Regina said, eyes locking with Emma's.

There was an intensity and an honesty in her words that sobered the Sheriff from her heated thoughts.

"Or it might make it stronger," she replied softly but then relented. "Maybe after some time though. I should at least get your lunch order right first."

This made Regina chuckle and visibly relax as she put her attention back on her books.

"It's going to take more than a salad to get in my bed, Miss Swan."

"I think I'm up to the challenge," Emma boasted, leaning back and flipping through the pages of her book.

' _I know you are,'_ Regina thought.

"Stop being so sure of yourself. Arrogance doesn't excite me," she lied before a knock at the door caused both of them to jump in their chairs and start to clear away the books on the desk. "Just a moment."

Once the area was clear of all magical contraband, the Mayor nodded to the Sheriff who took long strides toward the door. Surprise overwhelmed her features as she saw before her none other than Ruby, looking a bit panicked.

"Hey Rubes, what's up? Are you ok?" Emma asked, stepping back to allow Ruby entry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruby answered as she walked inside and looked between the Mayor and Sheriff. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but Mary Margaret was supposed to meet me at Granny's for lunch and she never showed up, which is super unlike her. Then I called the school and they said that she never showed up for work this morning so they just assumed she'd gotten sick because there's a flu going around. So, after that I decided to just start looking for you. I think she's in trouble, Emma."

The words tumbled from Ruby's lips until she'd finally run out of breath and Emma put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Hey, it's ok, just slow down. Maybe have a seat," Emma urged and Ruby complied.

"When was the last time you saw Ms. Blanchard, Sheriff?" Regina asked Emma.

It wasn't that she cared. Far from it, actually, but a missing person in town was the last thing she needed when her attention needed to be elsewhere. Knowing Mary Margaret, she'd likely followed a butterfly off a cliff but they still needed to find her… The Mayor started to wonder why exactly she'd made her so incredibly dense in the world in which they now lived.

"I saw her this morning before I left the loft," Emma answered. "She was… Well, she was about to go for a run in the woods. She's kind of been trying to tone up since…"

"She started having an affair with a married man?" Regina asked, quirking a brow. "Yes, infidelity is excellent motivation, isn't it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath, ignoring the dig.

"She always goes for a run in the woods. She says she feels most at home there," she said.

"Well, I guess some things really don't ever change," Regina said dryly once more. "Ms. Lucas, you go man the phones at the Sheriff's station while Ms. Swan and I investigate the woods. Should we need help we'll call for your assistance and you'll need to access the emergency volunteer list for assistance. I'd imagine you'll want to alert Mr. Nolan first."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Ruby asked, standing, but she quickly regretted the question as soon once she noticed the unamused gaze from Regina as she put on her coat. "Actually, never mind. I'll just wait for word at the station."

"Excellent idea," Regina acknowledged as she ushered everyone out of her office so she could lock the door.

"Who would want to do anything to hurt Mary Margaret?" Emma asked, obliviously, as they traipsed through the woods before locking eyes with Regina and realizing the flaw in her question. "Oh, right, I meant besides you. Surely you didn't do something with her and then offer to help me find her in the forest while you're wearing those heels."

"You'd be right about that," Regina answered as she scanned the area. "And I honestly don't think we're looking for a 'who'. My money would be on a 'what'. Like a bird that caught her attention or a tree branch she didn't see. The woman isn't exactly the most coordinated in this world."

Emma was using one of her handy, dandy bounty hunter apps to track Mary Margaret's cell phone pings as they combed the woods. She wasn't extremely worried at that point, given she couldn't think of one single person in Storybrooke that she thought had murderous qualities… Aside from Regina, that is. She smirked at the level of contempt that obviously still existed on Regina's side.

"Then why are you out here looking for her?" Emma asked. "If you think there's just been an accident, why bother coming out here?"

"Because there's the off chance that it wasn't just an accident and a kidnapping from someone in Storybrooke is an entirely new development. One that I need to be on top of. Especially if Gold has anything to do with it. We're not the only ones looking to bring the magic back, you know."

"This is all still so extremely surreal," Emma said, shaking her head. "Sometimes I think you've gone crazy, then I think I've gone crazy because I believe you, then it becomes normal, then there are moments like this where I'm in the woods, with the Evil Queen, looking for Snow White and trying to bring magic to life."

Regina chuckled at the remark and looked the Sheriff up and down.

"You're not with the Evil Queen, dear, trust me. You couldn't handle her."

Stepping closer, Emma smirked before looking Regina up and down and locking eyes.

"You know, underestimating my abilities has never served you very well."

Before the Mayor could come up with a snarky reply there was a beep on Emma's phone, indicating that they were close to the source of the cell signal.

"I see," she said, looking toward the device. "Lead on, Sheriff."

The beeps got closer together as they continued to move toward the signal's source and, finally, they came upon Mary Margaret's cell, lying beneath a few fallen leaves.

"Crap, this isn't good," Emma breathed out the words as she looked around for any other sign of the woman.

"No, it's not," Regina agreed as she took in the scene and noticed a small patch of shiny red clinging to the fallen leaves. She bent down to run her fingers over it and showed Emma that they came back, sticky and tinted crimson. "She's in trouble."

"That she is," a male voice called out, accompanied by the familiar sound of the hammer of a revolver being pulled into place. "But not half as much trouble as you, Madam Mayor."

"Jefferson," Regina breathed, not daring to move anything but her eyes onto Emma who'd already drawn her gun.

"Stand down now and get away from her!" The Sheriff demanded through gritted teeth as she kept her firearm leveled between the newcomer's eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so," he said, moving closer and wrapping one arm around Regina's slim waist, shielding himself with her body as he placed the tip of the revolver against her temple. "See, I was only expecting to see you here, Emma, but the addition of the Mayor kind of speeds up the process. Now, put down the gun before I lay on the gas even more."

"Don't do it, Emma," Regina warned. "This man is _mad as a hatter_ , he could very well shoot us both and then who would Henry have?"

The words that were emphasized did not get past Emma… or Jefferson for that matter.

"Oh ho!" he chortled excitedly. "Does she know? Is it possible for me to be so fortunate? Tell me, Emma, has the Evil Queen truly revealed her deepest, darkest secrets to you?"

Swallowing thickly Emma tried to calm the beating of her heart but the fear she felt when she thought about what would happen if this Jefferson person pulled that trigger… It was, aptly, maddening.

"I do believe," she told him both the truth and what he wanted to hear. "Now let her go and we can talk about why that's so important to you."

"Sheriff, I'm 'mad', not stupid," he replied. "This gun against the Mayor's head is all that's keeping you from shooting me. How incredibly interesting that the only thing keeping her alive is the care of a woman who has every right to hate her… Just like the rest of us do."

The last part was said with a growl of distaste as he pressed the gun harder against Regina's temple. It was then that Emma saw her eyes start to water. His words were hurting Regina just as much as the barrel of the gun.

"Ok," Emma said, holding one hand out and lowering her firearm with the other.

"Emma, no!"

"Shut up, Regina," she ordered as she deposited her weapon onto the leaves and stood back up, hands in the air. "Ok, you've got what you want, now let her go."

A chuckle left his lips at the audacity of her request.

"You really must be a savior of sorts. You have the brazen optimism of someone who's had one too many lucky escapes. Now, step away from the gun, throw me the keys to your restraints, as well as your cruiser, and handcuff your arms around that tree."

Try as she might to think of a way out of the situation in which they found themselves, Emma couldn't. She had no choice but to comply with his demands, eyes shooting a look of apology to Regina as she did so. They still had a chance though. He was likely going to have to get close to her at some point and when he did, that's when she'd take back control of the situation.

"Good girl," Jefferson said, gathering the keys and lowering the gun to Regina's back as he turned them both back toward the road. "Now, come along, Madam Mayor, your chariot awaits. We have much work to do."

Emma watched as their bodies became smaller and smaller among the trees. She had made the cuffs looser than she normally would but tight enough for Jefferson to not complain. She used her foot against the tree as leverage as she tried to pull out of the restraints but she soon realized that all she was accomplishing was cutting the dull metal into the skin of her hands. The Hatter noticed it too as he returned.

"Tsk, tsk, Sheriff," he mocked as he picked up Emma's discarded gun from the ground and separated the bullets from the clip and barrel before tossing the weapon deep into the woods. "I get the impression that you are definitely going to put up a fight. So let's at least get that part out of the way."

He was right. As soon as he'd freed one hand Emma pounced with no regard for the gun in his belt. She screamed, punched, scratched and wrestled him to the ground but after suffering a particularly hard knock to the face, she became disoriented and he gained the upperhand.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," he remarked against her ear, his front to her back as he held her tight to the ground. "You are truly remarkable, Emma Swan. You may very well be our Savior."

After that she felt a sharp pain against the side of her neck before her vision became blurry and the world started to spin away.

Regina could see Emma's slumped frame hanging over Jefferson's shoulder as he approached the cruiser where he'd left her. She was stuck in the back seat with no way out as much as she kicked at the bulletproof glass of the windows that kept her enclosed. She cursed herself for being so liberal with the police budget but quickly turned her attention to the Sheriff as soon as she was shoved into the back seat with her. Blood trickled down the side of Emma's face from a wound at her temple and the rage that started to flow in Regina's veins intensified.

"What did you do to her?" She asked Jefferson through gritted teeth once he'd taken his place in the driver's seat.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you after all this is done, highness," he replied dully, as he put the car in drive and made his way down the road toward his home.

"You'd better hope and pray you make good on that boast," she warned as took off her coat and ripped off the sleeve of her blouse to to tend to Emma's wound. "Trust me, if I get a hold of you your death will be slow and painful."

"My death has been slow and painful for the last 28 years," he corrected her. "There is nothing you can do to hurt me now. But there _is_ something she can do to alleviate that pain."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hat's Off

Emma's head was pounding so hard that it took her a whole minute to notice her hands and feet were bound with duct tape. There was no sign of Regina and she worried about what Jefferson might have done to her. The couch she rested upon was soft and low to the ground, which was good considering she was likely to fall trying to get her hands free.

And she did.

It wasn't easy twisting her belt completely around to her back but she finally managed it and, once she did, she was able to unbuckle it and use the prong to tear open the tape on her hands. Working quickly, she then tore away the tape from her ankles and got to her feet. Slow, soft and careful steps took her closer toward the hall where she could see her crazed kidnapper sharpening a pair of scissors in the room just across from her own.

She had to be quick, she had to be careful, and she had to find Regina and Mary Margaret before anything else went wrong that day. Trying to avoid any creaky floorboards, alert ears listened closely for any sound that might help her in her search.

And it wasn't long before the low, insulting, infuriatingly intoxicating voice of the Mayor was heard just down the hall.

"I wouldn't help you remove that gag even if I could," Regina said as she rolled her eyes at Mary Margaret's distress. "Frankly, I'd say it should be a permanent accessory to your school marm wardrobe."

"Mghmgmghgmg?" Was the response she received.

"Isn't it obvious?" Regina answered. "You were silenced because your incessant droning makes people suicidal whereas my silver tongue could charm a smile from a statue."

"Mmmmaahhhh! Wwwww unns Mmmmaahhhh?"

"Oh, she's fine. Knowing her capacity to annoy her foes and her unending resourcefulness, she's likely to walk through that door any moment," she answered, hoping against hope she was right.

Then, at that exact moment, the door opened and Emma appeared in all her swangun glory. That spaghetti strapped black tank top showed off her well-toned frame, making Regina think about how she couldn't wait for summer to arrive.

"See," Regina said with a quirk of her head.

"Mmmmmaaaah!" Mary Margaret tried to be quiet in her surprise but she wasn't quite so successful.

"Mary Margaret!" she whispered and then shushed the teacher before coming closer to take off the gag and untie her.

"Mary Margaret!" Regina admonished with indignance. "Do you really think that she's going to be more useful against the psychotic seamstress than me?"

"Dear God, Regina, do you always have to be so difficult?" Emma said as she turned to free the Mayor as well.

The click of the pistol hammer, however, locked her in place.

"She may be difficult but she was probably right," Jefferson said as he entered the room, a fresh shiner coloring his right eye. "Regina put up quite the after she saw what I did to you. I wasn't aware you two were so close."

"We're not," the two answered in unison as Mary Margaret wore a confused look on her face.

"Right," Jefferson said sarcastically as he motioned once more to Mary Margaret. "Now, be a good girl and tie her back up."

"Don't forget the gag, dear," Regina noted dryly.

Emma gave her a disapproving glance as she complied and then turned to face her captor.

"Exactly what the hell do you want, you lunatic?" she asked as she stepped into his space.

"I just want to see a magic trick," he deadpanned, his eyes tired and his tone lazy. "Now, let's go."

Regina's gaze may have raked over Emma's retreating form a little too long as she was guided out of the room. She wasn't particularly worried after she started to realize what it was that Jefferson wanted from the Savior. He wasn't a cruel man and he didn't have murder in his heart. Emma would be fine. She'd best him soon enough. And Regina was good at waiting.

"Ugh, thank you, Emma," Mary Margaret lamented after she spat the gag from her mouth.

Well, she was good at waiting until that happened. The sound of Mary Margaret's voice caused her to fight against her restraints and try to accelerate their eminent escape.

"What's going on between the two of you, anyway?" Mary Margaret asked as she tried to work loose the ropes at her wrists. With any luck Emma had done a purposefully crappy job tying those as well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina lied, cracking her neck.

"You think I didn't see that look you gave Emma when she walked out of here?" the teacher asked as she struggled against her restraints. "You practically devoured her with your eyes. Plus, Ruby told me about your 'seven minutes in heaven' on New Year's Eve."

"That little bitch," the Mayor's multi-meaning reply dripped with disdain but, still she kept her cool and said nothing more.

"Honestly, it's a relief to see you two getting along," Mary Margaret continued. "The fighting was driving us all a little crazy. And I'm probably not as close-minded as you might think."

"Oh, you closing your mind has never been my problem," Regina replied, shaking her head. "No, it's always been your mouth that's caused me grief."

"Yeah, well," the teacher grunted as she pulled free of her wrist ties and made quick work of the ropes at her feet. "You can thank me with yours later when we escape this place."

"Trust me, dear. If I'm going to thank anyone with my mouth it's going to be Emma."

"Ew!" Mary Margaret lamented as she approached and worked quickly to untie the Mayor. "I don't actually need details!"

Unsavory as she knew it was, there was something so incredibly satisfying about the possibility of Snow having to deal with the idea of her greatest enemy defiling her daughter. If her visions of the future were real, that would be one of the parts she enjoyed immensely.

"You know, you are awfully cavalier about this whole kidnapping situation," Mary Margaret noted as she finished off the last of the ties and watched Regina rise, massaging her wrists. "Is there nothing in this world that scares you?"

"Of course there is, and it's currently in this very house," she replied, brushing past the school teacher and grabbing a nearby candlestick as she stalked slowly toward the sound of Jefferson regaling the sad story of how he'd lost his daughter… how _she_ had caused him to lose his daughter.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret wondered at exactly what, or who, Regina was afraid of inside the house. Obviously, there was the madman who'd kidnapped them all but that just seemed far too predictable for the Mayor's countenance. The last person on Earth she'd ever be afraid of was Mary Margaret so that really only left Emma. She'd have to ask her later though, it would be stupid to risk getting caught over a little gossip seeking. A raised hand halted her steps and both women peeked through the small opening in the door to watch as Emma tried, incredibly convincingly, to gain Jefferson's trust.

"If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother," Emma explained, tears in her eyes. "And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you're right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing."

"Mother?" Mary Margaret mouthed to Regina as she pointed toward her.

"No!" Regina mouthed and pointed back at the annoying woman. "You!"

"So, you're… You're going to help me? You can get it to work?" Jefferson asked, hope starting to gather in his voice.

"I can try," the Sheriff replied with a hopeful smile and then waited for him to turn before grabbing the telescope and landing a heavy swing to his temple. "Crazy son of a bitch."

A proud smirk covered the Mayor's face as she pushed open the door and stepped inside, knocking the other side of Jefferson's face with the candlestick. Her action was met with two, simultaneous cries of 'Regina'. Charming disapproval hung in the air and was reciprocated with a simple side cock of the head.

"It's called a double tap, dears, better to be safe than sorry," she stated and locked eyes with the Sheriff. "Did he hurt you?"

Emma looked as if she was almost afraid that an affirmative answer might cast a death blow from Regina so she simply shook her head and said 'no'.

"Good," Mary Margaret chimed in. "Then we should get going before he wakes up."

"Agreed," Emma replied as she watched Regina stalk slowly around the room, eyeing the hat on the table. "He's already gotten the drop on us a couple of times. I think I should probably find my gun and come back with backup at this point. I'll tie him up for now. Mary Margaret, can you hand me some of the fabric?"

Mary Margaret did as she was instructed and then noticed Regina placing the hat in an old hatbox.

"Regina, what are you doing? We can't just steal from him!" she admonished.

"Maybe you can't," Regina replied with disdain as she closed the top of the box. "As far as I'm concerned, he's lucky I didn't finish him off with the candlestick. This is my reward for not doing so."

Green eyes rolled and Emma shook her head as she grunted and finished off the last knot.

"As long as it doesn't slow down our escape I don't care what she takes," she said to the teacher and stood, grabbing Jefferson's gun and ushering the two women out the door. "Let's go, now!"

They made a hasty escape to the police cruiser and, luckily, the keys were sitting right there in the driver's seat. Mary Margaret was the first to reach for the passenger side handle but her hand was swatted away as Regina took her 'rightful place' next to Emma.

"I don't think so, dear," she warned as she sat down. "I'm calling shotgun for this little joy ride."

"Of course," Mary Margaret replied with a shake of her head as she took her seat in the back behind Regina. "Emma, what did you mean back there about me being your mother?"

Swallowing thickly, Emma hazarded a quick gaze to Regina before starting the car and putting it reverse.

"Nothing," she replied tersely. "I just told him whatever I could think of to get him to trust me. Now hold on."

And, with that, they sped away from the large mansion and back toward town.

Dark amber liquid rolled around in the heavy tumbler as green eyes got lost in the waves. That is, until they were drawn to the rather large hat box that was set on the stool to her right.

"Rough day, Sheriff?" Regina asked as she stepped behind Emma and took the seat to her left, motioning for Ruby to bring her an order of whatever the Sheriff was drinking.

"Always is when the bad guy gets away," Emma replied, taking a small swallow before turning toward her new guest. "Jefferson was gone by the time we got back to the mansion."

"Yes, well, I highly doubt he'll be showing his bruised face around you again anytime soon," Regina replied, thanking Ruby for the drink once it was deposed in front of her and then taking a sip. "And, inconvenient as it was to be kidnapped and stuck in a room with Mary Margaret, he might have actually done us a favor."

Once again, Emma's gaze fell on the hat box before returning to Regina to watch her sip from her own glass. She made sure her words were vague in her head before speaking them aloud.

"You sure?" she asked. "I couldn't quite get that style of hat to work for me. What makes you think you can?"

"Well, sometimes it's not so much about what you're wearing as much as it is where you wear it to," Regina explained. "It's not exactly a hat for all occasions but I think I know of a place where it just might light up the room."

"Really?" Emma asked, her heart started to race at the idea of real, solid proof that everything she'd been warring with accepting was real. "And where might that be?"

"Come now, dear. There's not fun in me just telling you," Regina replied with a sly grin. "No, I'd much rather lead you down that particular rabbit hole. If you're ready, that is."

"Trust me, I'm ready," Emma replied, tossing back the rest of her drink and slamming the glass on the table. She reached into her jacket for her wallet and left some cash on the counter for Ruby before standing and suiting up. "Let's go."

Regina's grin grew into a full-on smile as she too finished her drink in one large gulp and stood to join Emma.

"Let's take a walk, Sheriff," she said as she brushed past Emma and grabbed the hat box.

Sauntering out of the diner, she led the blonde down the sidewalk and then abruptly stopped to pull her into one of the darker alleys.

"Regina, what are you-"

Emma's question was cut off by full lips pressing desperately against her own. The soft sound of the hat box hitting the ground combined with her own soft moan as she felt the warm body press against hers. Regina's mouth claimed her own, her hands gripped her face and her breath was shaky as they parted. Emma felt the hand on the left side of her face slowly move as nimble fingers gently brushed over the wound at her temple. A thin layer of tears misted over dark eyes as Regina addressed the wound in the only way she could.

"You're reckless and stupid when it comes to protecting others," the Mayor said, her voice serious and stern. "I need to you to be more careful if you're going to continue to follow me down these rabbit holes."

Turning the tables, Emma twisted them so that it was Regina's back that was pressed against the brick wall of the building.

"All due respect, Madam Mayor, I hardly ever obey your orders and I still always end up on top," she said before diving in to lay a passionate kiss on Regina's lips. She loved the way Regina clutched her in that moment. Like she was holding on for dear life so that Emma wouldn't be ripped away. Once the kiss ended, Emma spoke softly against plush lips. "You of all people should know that it's nearly impossible to get rid of me. I can handle myself."

"I hope so," Regina replied, somewhat sadly, as if her thoughts had just gone somewhere dark. "Come on, let's go. I have something I want to show you."

Only Regina would kiss her like that and then take her to a cemetery.

...At least she did so before they found themselves staring at the Mills family mausoleum. Emma couldn't fathom how disturbing it would have been to kiss in there.

"Alright, I know that you like to give off the creepy vibe to scare the rest of the citizens of Storybrook but I think we both know that doesn't work on me," she said with a quirk of her head as she read the 'Mills' engraving. "Please tell me there's a very good reason we're here with your newly stolen hat."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts, Sheriff," Regina said, taking Emma's hand and guiding her through the door. "If so, you'll never be able to fight the dragons."

She moved the coffin to reveal the staircase that led below and started down the stairs.

"Dragons? Great. I can't wait," Emma replied as she followed.

Her eyes widened in awe as he noted the elaborate design of the tomb. Regina had essentially built an evil lair beneath the mausoleum. It was impressive.

"Did this come with the curse?" she asked.

"Of course it did. What? Did you think I just commissioned one of the dwarves to build it for me?" Regina joked as she opened the hat box and then placed the contents of it onto the ground.

"You don't really think that's going to work, do you?" Emma asked. "I mean, you're the one who explained the rules of this place to me. It seemed pretty clear that there wasn't any magic just laying around."

"There's not much," Regina said as she pulled the precious ring out of her pocket, Daniel's face smiling back at her through the center. "But hopefully there's enough in this ring and this room."

Emma drew closer, looking at the vision from the past.

"Is that…"

"Daniel? Yes. This is the last part of him I have," Regina answered, tears now leaking from her eyes. "It's the love that makes it so powerful. I just hope it's powerful enough to at least reach through to the other world."

"Reach for what?" Emma asked, watching as Regina dropped the ring into the hat and spun it to life.

An amalgamation of light and color filled the room and a smile started to grow on the Mayor's face. She reached inside the hat all the way up to her shoulder. Her face changed from determination to frustration and then finally to triumph before she pulled back, fist closed over whatever it was she sought. The light from the hat dimmed as she stood and opened her hand for Emma to see the bounty she'd pulled through.

"Our way through to the other worlds," Regina answered, the opulent beans glistening in her hands. "Before, you told Jefferson that you wanted to believe in the book more than anything in the world. I'm assuming you only meant this one."

Reaching up, Emma hesitantly picked up one of the beans and held it in front of her face, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"We really are going to Neverland, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes we are, Emma," Regina said with a nod. "Second star to the right and straight on til' morning. We just have to find that scruffy pirate first."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leap of Faith

The subtle, scraping sound of forks on plates was accompanied by soft chewing noises as the Mills household dined with a Swan. Henry's eyes darted between the two women as he practically inhaled his lasagna. He'd decided early on that he would basically try to swallow the plate whole so that he could get the answers he wanted without Regina instructing him to finish his dinner. They obviously had something to tell him or they wouldn't be acting so… weird. He hoped that it had to do with the curse. If it did, then that meant that Emma actually knew and she'd help them figure out how to break it. Once his final bite was finished he dropped his silverware on the plate before him and wiped his mouth with the elegant white napkin that he then placed over the silverware; signifying he was finished.

"Alright, what's going on?" he said, glancing at both of them as he spoke. "You two are acting even more weird that normal. Spill."

Emma's eyes locked onto Regina's after hearing Henry's demand and, after taking a generous sip of wine, she leaned back in her seat and spoke.

"Your mom said she'd be the one to start," she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her soft lips. "Insisted upon it, actually, after a very lengthy… conversation. So, Regina, the stage is yours."

They were acting _so_ strange. Kind of like the Cat and Mouse aesthetic they used to adorn but this was different and Henry picked up on the differences. It was then that he started to worry that they'd just set-up the dinner so they could tell him they were together. That was way less interesting than breaking the curse. His fears were strengthened by the raised brow he took notice of on Regina's face as she too sat back and dangled her wine glass in the air, challenging Emma with her gaze.

"Great," henry said with a sigh before his mother spoke.

"She knows, Henry," Regina said, eyes on Emma for a few seconds more before they softened and moved to her son. "She knows and she believes. And she doesn't want to kill me. We don't have to hide anything anymore."

The smile that grew on his face brightened the entire room as he listened on, eyes shifting to the Sheriff.

"So, are you going to help us now that you know?" he asked. "We're trying to bring back all the happy endings. You've already been kinda helping, you just didn't know. Mom's good at making people do things she wants them to."

"Trust me, kid, I'm aware," Emma muttered under her breath before sitting up in her seat and leaning more toward him. "She's making me give you the bad news."

"Uh-oh," he replied, smile fading.

"We found a way to go back to the Enchanted Forest which should get us to Neverland," she said. "Magic beans."

"But that's great news!" he countered. "When should I pack?"

"See, that's the bad news," Emma said delicately. "She thought that…"

" _We_ ," Regina corrected.

"Excuse me, _we,_ " Emma continued, eyeing Regina and then looking back to Henry. "We thought that it would just be too dangerous to take you with us. We're gonna need you to stay here with Mary Margaret and hold down the fort."

"Babysitting?!" he said, indignantly before looking to Regina. "No way! I want to go with you two and have real adventures! How do you know she's really gonna take you with her, anyway?"

His eyes moved to Emma and hers stayed on Regina as she answered.

"Because I stole one of the beans and told her that, if she left without, me I'd just get Mr. Gold to help and we both know that's a bad idea."

"Yes, it would seem the Sheriff hasn't quite given up her old habits," Regina replied, annoyed, before looking back to Henry. "Henry, there are few things that terrify me in any world but there is one thing that might be waiting for us in the Enchanted Forest. And the very idea of her being anywhere near you is a chance I simply cannot take."

"Cora," Henry said with another sigh, knowing he had no leg to stand on when it came to the woman who'd turned Regina into the Evil Queen.

"Yes," she said, reaching out to softly stroke his face. "If I had my powers back, I could protect you from anything in the Enchanted Forest. Anything except her. She would hone in on you like a beacon and use you to control me. I can't let that happen. I can't let her hurt you and I can't let her turn me back into who I was by threatening you. That's why you have to stay. That and I need you to keep an eye on Mr. Gold so I know what I'm up against when I return."

He stared at her for a few seconds as he contemplated her words. Every single cell in his body wanted to find a way to follow them both to Neverland but nothing was worth losing the closeness they now had. If Regina was worried about him, she wouldn't be able to focus on her mission. And he had no magic to even begin to defend himself against Cora. So, reluctantly, he nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Alright," he agreed. "This time I'll stay behind. _This time._ "

"This time," she replied, smile on her face and mist over her eyes. "Thank you, Henry."

"Don't thank me yet," he said, standing and picking up his plate. "You two need to eat fast and meet me in the study. I may not be going with you but you're still gonna need my help."

He left them there staring on at each other, amazed at his boldness.

"You raised a good kid, Regina," Emma said, taking a rather large bite of lasagna.

"Yes, somehow he turned out just like his mother," she said, taking to her own plate.

They finished dinner in the same silence in which they'd started. Save for the sounds of pages turning and books being dropped on Regina's desk.

The side of Emma's strong body rested against the doorframe while she watched Regina tuck Henry in. It was something that she wasn't quite ready for but that didn't mean it wasn't touching to witness. The Mayor's love was so evident in that moment. The way she smiled at him, cradled his face with both hands, leaned down to kiss his forehead as if her lipstick would protect him all through the night. Henry had had that kind of love nearly every day of his life. It was worth every single tear she shed as he was taken from her that dark and terrible day in the hospital. It was also one of the greatest gifts Regina had ever given her; the assurance that she'd made the right decision that day.

She smiled as the Mayor rose so that she didn't look so forlorn once in view. Moving aside as Regina approached, the door was closed and they were alone to discuss further details of their trip.

"Much as I'm loathe to admit it, I think Henry really does know more than I do about the Enchanted Forest," Regina said softly as they descended the stairs. "How many times do you think he read that damned book?"

They'd spent hours pouring over the details and making lists and marks on maps of Henry's notes and suggestions.

"I don't know," she replied, blonde curls shaking along with her head as they reached the bottom. "At least a hundred? Had to be enough for him to actually start believing that you were the Evil Queen. And that couldn't have been easy with the way you treat him. I'd have killed to have had a mother like you when I was a kid."

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, let's never again approach any kind of conversation where I'm compared to a mother figure for you, Miss Swan," Regina replied, a smirk on her lips and desire in her eyes. "I much prefer our current arrangement."

"Yeah, I can't exactly complain," Emma returned the tone and the smirk as she reached a hand out to Regina's hip and pulled her in for one of her favorite things to steal: a kiss.

They'd been doing that a lot more often after Jefferson's little kidnapping stunt. Emma was no longer afraid of Regina's rejection and it seemed Regina was starting to care less and less about how bad an idea it was for the Evil Queen to fall for the Savior. The way she kissed her… Regina did _everything_ with passion so to have her doing something passionate in nature with that kind of fire was intoxicating. There was a push and pull to it; just like with every other aspect of their relationship. One that Emma was becoming accustomed to.

Initially, Regina needed the control. She dominated the kiss until the moment she could feel Emma's surrender. And then she was gentle. So seductively, incredibly gentle that it not only aroused the Sheriff to impossible heights, it also wrapped her heart in a blanket of warmth. It was at that point that Regina would allow Emma in. Emma's kiss was less about dominance and more about the fierce love, deep within her, that she'd kept safe for so long. It scared and thrilled her, all at the same time, to give it to Regina.

They'd caused each other a great deal of pain when they'd first met. And Regina, well, Regina was part of the reason Emma's childhood had been so tragic.

Maybe that was why Emma was able to give of herself to Regina with such reckless abandon: she'd already lived through Regina's worst. She couldn't hurt her any more than she already had and, what was more, she obviously didn't want to. Emma could feel that in the way that Regina desperately clutched at her back with one hand while the other held her face as if it were made of porcelain. Regina let her in more and more every day and Emma wanted to show her that she was worthy of that trust.

Her intentions hung heavy on the breath they tried to catch at the end of their kisses. They were both taking a leap of faith with each other in those moments. How fitting that they also always ended up holding each other up.

"We made a pretty good team tonight," Emma said, breathlessly as one of her hands raised to brush away some of the lipstick she'd smeared… then lingered against that perfect lower lip.

"Let's hope we work as well together in the Enchanted Forest," Regina replied, turning to kiss the palm so close to her lips. "For now, you need to leave, Sheriff. It's getting harder and harder not to invite you up to my room and I think Henry's had enough surprises for one night."

She knew it wasn't just Henry stopping her. Regina wasn't ready to let her in that much and Emma herself wasn't ready to commit to the promise that level of intimacy would mean for them both. She knew she couldn't just cut and run from Storybrooke the moment she'd sat there with Henry in his 'castle'. Further rooting herself by establishing a clear-cut relationship with Regina would make her world infinitely smaller. As much as they craved each other's bravery, they also needed each other's fear.

"Yeah, I guess we should give the kid a break, huh?" Emma said with a smile before leaning in one last time and then pulling away slowly to retrieve her jacket. "I'll tell Mary Margaret we're on in the morning. She seemed excited about the idea of watching Henry but she's also wary of the idea of us 'finding his father'."

That was the lie she'd told her; Regina's idea.

"It'll be a cold day in July when I care about Mary Margaret's wariness," Regina scoffed before opening the door for Emma. "Be ready tomorrow evening. I'll pick you up when I drop off Henry."

"Ok, goodnight Regina," Emma replied with a smile.

"Goodnight, Emma."

"You know you can just tell me that you want to take a romantic vacation with Regina, right?" Mary Margaret said as she buttered her toast. "Seriously, Emma, I'm not as much of a prude as you might imagine a school teacher to be."

"It is not a romantic vacation!" Emma replied with a mouthful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "We have, like, a real mission here."

"Since when has Regina _ever_ wanted to complicate her relationship with Henry by bringing more people into it?" Mary Margaret countered. "She's only just recently started letting you see him whenever you want."

"Since she realized that maybe it's not such a bad thing," Emma said, finishing off the cereal and putting the dish in the sink. "I showed her that. Now, I have to run to work to show David the ropes. I'll clean up my bowl when I get home."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Mary Margaret assured. "Have a good day at work."

"I will," Emma called out as she closed the door and started down the stairs.

Mary Margaret's part in her life was one that she was having a hard time wrapping her head around. Emma couldn't deny it, ever since they'd met, she'd felt a closeness to the teacher. One that went beyond any kind of platonic boundaries but had never presented as romantic. Thank God! But if Mary Margaret was her mother then she was also the other part of the reason that Emma was orphaned as a child. She wasn't stupid, she realized that they had little choice but, even if she had been taken in Regina's curse, she'd still have been in Storybrooke.

But as a baby.

A baby that definitely couldn't have had Henry.

The blonde head shook as Emma entered her cruiser and tried to push the thoughts in her head away. She'd deal with David and Mary Margaret when she got back. Dealing with magic beans and pirate ships would be enough to obsess about for the time being.

"That's all you're packing?" Henry said, eyes on the small, stylish satchel Regina was filling with different vials and books from the tomb in which he sat. "You're not even going to have room for extra underwear in there!"

"Henry!" Regina's voice held a warning tone as she spoke. "I'll have magic in the Enchanted Forest. I'll be able to change clothes whenever I want. I don't want to be weighed down by luggage. We'll likely need to move fast. I'm only packing the rare items that might not be so easy to come by."

She'd dressed far more functionally than she normally would. Boots instead of heels, jeans instead of a skirt, an all weather jacket in place of her normal peacoat. Anything else she'd just conjure in the moment. Hopefully, Emma remembered that as well.

"Now, remember what I told you," she said as she secured the bag over her shoulder and held out her hand for Henry's.

"Only listen to Mary Margaret about teeth brushing, bathtime and bedtime," he recounted as he took the hand and they walked out of the mausoleum together. "And, whatever I do, stay away from Mr. Gold."

"Good boy."

"That's what you're packing?" Regina said, eyes wide as she took in Emma, standing there in full-on hiking gear: tent in hand, rucksack on her back and gun attached to her hip. "I told you to pack light. You look like you just robbed an REI!"

"Hey, I like being prepared!" Emma defended herself. "You pack your way and I'll pack mine. Now, come here, Henry, give me a hug."

"Be careful not to set off any bombs, guns or flares, dear," Regina scoffed as she watched him run up to embrace Emma. "There's no telling what your mother has hidden beneath that jacket."

"At ease, Regina," Emma said as she hugged the boy back and then moved closer to his mother, whispering. "If you're good, I'll let you pat me down later. Now go hug your son."

Dark eyes bored into green with a promise both of them wanted her to make good on.

Later.

Regina moved in to embrace Henry and placed the same loving kiss on his head that she did each night.

"Be safe, ok?" she asked softly.

"He's going to be just fine," Mary Margaret interrupted, so happy with herself that it made Regina want to vomit.

"We are going to have so much fun while you guys are away," the teacher said, placing her hands on Henry's shoulders as she stood behind him. "I've got Monopoly, Candy Land, Chutes and Ladders."

"And I've got my Xbox," Henry interrupted with a laugh before reassuring his mothers. "I'll be fine, you guys. Just come back safe, ok?"

"I'll take care of her," the two women said in unison before looking at each other bemusedly.

"We'll be fine, Henry," Regina finally said before addressing Mary Margaret. "If he has so much as a skinned knee when I get back I'll put you under a sleeping curse."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in fear at first but then her smile returned.

"Oh, you're making a fairy tale joke from Henry's book," she remarked. "Clever."

"You have no idea," Regina replied before turning. "Alright, Emma, Let's go."

"Exactly why do we always have to go into your creepy corpse cave?" Emma asked as they descended the steps of the tomb.

"That is my father you're talking about, Miss Swan!" Regina admonished once they made it down to her lair.

"Right, sorry," Emma said, humbling herself.

"And, to answer your completely inappropriate question, I believe this to be the only place in Storybrooke to hold any real magic. Now, are you certain you have the bean you stole?"

"Yep, got it," she patted her front pocket.

"Do _not_ lose it," Regina warned. "We only have three and we're going to need them all to get to the Enchanted Forest, then to Neverland and back."

"Got it. Don't lose the magic, portal opening bean," Emma said with a shake of her head. "I still can't believe this is all real."

"Well, then brace yourself, Ms. Swan," Regina said before closing her eyes and tossing the bean to the floor. "Because I am about to to blow your mind."

The bean seemed to meld the floor into a bright, swirling vortex of light. Wind whipped around the small space, causing their hair to blow back. Looking at Emma seriously, Regina held out her hand.

"No one would look down on you if you turned back," she said. "Just give me the other bean and I'll do this myself. It's my mess to clean up, after all."

But instead of placing the bean in Regina's hand, Emma gripped it with her own.

"I think things turn out better when we work together," the Sheriff said with a reassuring smile. "Ready when you are, Madam Mayor."

"On three then," Regina said, squeezing the hand within her own. "One, two… three."

And, with that, they took one more leap of faith together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Coming Home

The force of the portal depositing them on the ground caused both Sheriff and Mayor to take a small tumble as they fell upon foreign soil. Regina was the first to find her footing, due in great part to the fact that she didn't have an entire camping set on her back, so she made her way over to lend a hand to the struggling woman to her right.

"Thanks," Emma said, out of breath, as she got to her feet and took in the surrounding forest. "Wow, we really did jump into a completely different world, didn't we?"

"Someone's finally starting to catch on," Regina said, unamused as she looked up to survey the skyline and search for the spires of her castle. Luckily, they were close; about an hour's walk away; which was good because it seemed as though they'd arrived only little before sundown. "There. We're headed east."

She pointed in the direction of the structure and then looked back at Emma. A thought occurred to her as her eyes met that hideously loud red leather jacket and it coincided with something she needed to do anyway.

"First things first, we need to get you out of those clothes," she said with a devilish smirk.

"Seriously? Regina, I know things are moving along with us in that department but I'm not sure…"

Her words were cut off by a flick of Regina's wrist that caused her jacket and skinny jeans to transform into a flowing peasant dress.

"Still got it," the Mayor gloated as she looked at the sparks of magic running through her fingers. "God, that felt good."

"What the hell!" Emma looked down at the garment in utter disgust and then back up to the woman who'd put her in it. "Regina, stop screwing around and give me back my clothes right now!"

"Oh, don't be over dramatic, Miss Swan. You'll get your clothes back when we return to Storybrooke. For now you need to try to blend in and, though I doubt we'll find many people roaming around here, there definitely won't be any that look like biker hipsters ripped from the pages of Teen Vogue."

"Well, then can you at least give me something a little more functional than a dress?" Emma argued. "How am I supposed to run or fight in this thing? I need pants at the very least."

"Ugh, fine," Regina scoffed. "I suppose you do tend to err on the side of masculine."

Another flick of her wrist eradicated the dress and replaced it with a gray, sleeveless top, tight black pants and sturdy boots. Though the dress was somewhat entertaining for the Mayor, this view, with those strong arms so prominently displayed, pleased her greatly.

"There, now you'll fit right in with our future pirate friend. And don't you dare complain about it not being practical. You could win a cage match in those rags."

"I.."

Emma, once more tried to speak but was cut off as Regina flicked her wrist to change her own attire. There, standing before her, was what could only be described as The Evil Queen. Her dress was black, her nails were black and her cleavage was sent straight from heaven. It was now Emma's turn to stare. Only she did so with a wide open mouth.

"Don't worry, dear," Regina said. "It may not be the most functional of get-ups but that has never really been my concern. Queens don't need to run. And, if we do encounter anyone, they'll think twice before approaching us if they remember me as I was."

"It's um…" Emma stuttered and looked as if she were trying to find the right words. "It's certainly intimidating."

"Oh really?" Regina chuckled and moved closer. "You're intimidated, Sheriff?"

"No."

She was lying. Emma wasn't the only one with a knack for detecting the truth.

"Tsk, tsk," Regina clucked with a quirk of her head, the desire in Emma's eyes emboldening her even further. "Fibs aren't very becoming of you, Emma."

"I'm not…"

And there it was again. She'd lost her words once more. Only this time Regina saw something more behind her eyes. Past the desire and fear, there was pain. Pain of which she couldn't quite pinpoint the cause until it occurred to her that Emma truly hadn't ever seen her as the Evil Queen. Not until that very moment when she was, quite literally, dressed as one. The deeper they trekked into the Enchanted Forest, the more real it would all become for her. It had been easy for Emma to forgive the overbearing mother, trying desperately to keep their shared son. It wouldn't be quite so simple to draw closer and closer to a murderer who'd tried to destroy the people she loved.

"Emma," she said as her face sobered. "I don't know what you're thinking but you have nothing…"

"Look, I'm fine," it was now the blonde's turn to cut her off and start walking toward the castle. "I'm just… portal-lagged or something. I've never traveled that way before. Let's get moving while we still have light. Why are we going to your castle anyway?"

"While my magic may be working, there are some spells that require specific ingredients," Regina replied as she caught up, happy for the change of subject. "I have a great deal of magical odds and ends in my castle. Plus it's protected by blood magic. We should be safe to stay there through the night and I can create a locator spell to find the Jolly Roger."

"And exactly how easy is it going to be to convince Captain Hook to take on this mission?" Emma asked, her demeanor starting to return to normal. "Is it as simple as giving him a few gold coins and then 'poof' we're on our way?"

"I highly doubt it," Regina answered. "He'll have a bargaining tool with his knowledge and know that it's worth more than a few coins. I'd wager he'll want a favor. Hopefully it's an easy one to accommodate."

"How do you know this guy anyway? You seem to have a lot of faith that he's still alive." the blonde noted.

"Let's just say I hired him to do a job in another life," she answered, not wanting to further worry Emma with the details of her dealings with the good captain.

"Great, so he's a noble kind of pirate, huh?"

Her smile finally returned with that sarcastic question and Regina felt more at ease.

"Is there any other sort?" she joked before they fell into silence for the rest of the walk to the castle.

As they approached the gates she pulled a small dagger from her corset to pierce the tip of her finger. The blood magic opened the gate and each door moving forward in the lavish, yet extremely emo, structure. Emma couldn't help the look of awe that continued to adorn her face as the walked through the lonely, echoing, forgotten halls.

"Wow, Regina, you were seriously just a Smith's album and clove cigarette away from being the most emo Queen in all the lands, weren't you," she joked as they approached the Queen's private chambers. "Did you ever have any fun?"

Her mind flashed to several fun-filled nights spent with Graham while he was under her control but Regina thought better of bringing up those specific memories.

"I was very goal oriented back then," she said before opening the final door and looking around the room.

A flick of her wrist ignited the fire, filled the decanter with wine and provided a spread of food. The gods knew Emma could eat. The Sheriff dropped her things onto the floor and placed her hands on her hips as she took in her surroundings.

"Even with the fire going it seems so cold in here," she noted as she paced. "You must have been incredibly lonely."

Regina paused at the statement and truly thought about her answer. She certainly hadn't noticed it at the time because she'd been so driven in her cause. But, sometimes when the nights were particularly quiet and the only sound to be heard was the beating of her own heart, she did feel the ache for companionship whose absence haunted most lost souls.

"It was a hazard of the trade," she said. "Even if I had the capacity for love in my heart, no one in their right mind would have been brave enough to share their nights with me."

Layered beneath that statement was a question. One that Emma would have to figure out the answer to before the night was over. Did she trust Regina enough to sleep in the same space? While she might have back in Storybrooke, things had obviously shifted in their new accommodations. Swallowing thickly, the blonde finally moved closer and met her gaze.

"Seeing you like this," she started and pointed between the two of them. "It makes it all real, Regina."

"I know," she said as her head turned to the side.

"I'm not finished," Emma replied, hooking a finger under the Queen's chin and gently bringing her eyes back. "I would be absolutely crazy not to at least entertain the idea that you brought me here to kill me. I didn't think that before but, with all of this darkness surrounding us, I can't help but half seriously wonder about it now. It scares me that I might never see Henry again. That I might never get to hug my parents when they know they're my parents. But, something else that scares me is the idea that I'm wrong about you. It's the hope that I'm not that's kept me from reaching into my pocket and taking this bean right back to Storybrooke. Tell me it's the hope that's right. Tell me right now that you aren't just going to use me to help you get to the end, and then leave me behind, and I will believe you."

It was fair. She couldn't argue that. It wasn't as if she wouldn't have actually considered that plan just a few months prior. But that wasn't the case now and Emma believed that enough to put all of her fears on the table. To poke her head into the lion's den and say 'I dare you to bite me'. It might have been fear that she felt back in the forest but her words at that moment were driven by belief. And Regina felt that belief wrap around her heart the same way it did when Henry started to believe in her again. Which made it perfect, really. As much as he was hers, he was also a part of Emma. After taking the hand at her face into her own, Regina answered.

"Emma, I give you my word that I will not use you here and leave you behind," she said, locking eyes with the Sheriff. "I will do everything in my power to protect you. And I will get you back home to Henry if it is the last thing I do."

It was their second 'moment in the burning stairwell'. But, in that one, Regina got to be the hero.

"It won't be the last thing you do. I'm a stubborn pain in the ass that somehow tends to always save the day," she said with a smirk before raising her free hand to trace the dark fabric at Regina's shoulders. "And now I can fully appreciate this sexy, dominatrix look you've got going on."

They both smiled into the kiss that Emma initiated. Regina couldn't help feeling a fierce desire and sense of protectiveness rush through her veins. They truly were in her realm now. A place where she had a striking advantage over everyone, including the woman she was pulling closer. It was hard not to imagine pushing Emma back onto the bed right then and there and hearing her name echoed against the cold walls as her cries of passion rang out. Emma would have welcomed it too. She could taste the need, thick in her kiss.

But there was no way Regina would allow their first time together to be in that place, that bed. They could play Evil Queen and Savior further down the road. She just couldn't taint Emma with the memories confined within her castle walls.

"You're very good at getting me off track, Miss Swan," she said before nipping a soft lower lip one last time and going back to her potions. "Make yourself comfortable while I sort out what we need."

Not surprisingly, Emma busied herself with the food and wine first before taking a glass with her over to the bed where she started to rummage through her belongings. Regina searched through several cupboards and drawers until she'd finally found her magic map of the land. Smiling, she laid it out on her desk and then opened one of her smaller jewelry boxes to retrieve a silver hoop earing stolen from the pirate they sought.

"Excellent," she said to herself before placing the earring onto the map and activating the locator function with a magical wave of her hand. "Find me the scruffy sea scoundrel you belong to."

The tiny hoop moved across the page diligently and, luckily, landed somewhere in the realm which meant Hook was indeed within the boundaries of their world. That would make things much easier than having to find a way to traipse through Wonderland to bring him back. He looked to be about a day and a half's journey from where they were currently. Probably some small port town housing whatever lucky souls who managed to escape her curse. Amazing the loopholes that thing had. It was as if there were some entitled show runners purposefully leaving plot holes wherever convenient for the story to take new turns.

Either way, they had their mark. All that was really left to do was get there. She could easily teleport them, now that her powers were back in toe, but it did occur to her that an extra day with Emma might not be all that bad of an idea. It would give them time to talk without smelly pirates running about. Plus it would give Emma an excuse to use that stupid tent she'd brought along. Yes, they'd make their way to the port on foot. As far as Regina was concerned, the matter was settled.

"I think I'll go freshen up now. There's a guest bath down the hall if you'd like to do so as well," she said, turning to see that Emma was on the bed writing in what looked like a journal. "I hardly knew you could read, let alone write. What do we have here?"

She strode over to the side of the bed and barely stopped herself from taking the book from the Sheriff's hands.

"Hardy har, har," Emma mocked with a roll of her eyes before deciding that she was alright with Regina seeing what she'd been chronicling and handing the book over. "Henry was so sad about not being able to come that I wanted to figure out a way that he could feel like he was here with us. This was the best I came up with. I figured if he liked to read the book Mary Margaret gave to him that he might not mind reading this one."

"While I'm not quite as familiar with the prose of that pesky text I'm almost positive that it didn't include whimsical lines such as 'I thought the portal was gonna make me puke' or 'I've been in prisons less creepy than your mom's castle'," Regina admonished with a raised brow, setting the book aflame and walking over to her potion collection.

"Hey!" Emma protested as she stood and followed suit. "I worked really hard on that and I only brought one!"

"Good, then I've just helped you to lighten your load, now haven't I?" Regina asked, not waiting for an answer before she turned and reached out for the pendant around Emma's neck and circled the rim with a glowing potion dropper. "This should be much more effective."

"Oh joy, more magic!" she scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "What did you just do to my necklace?"

"I've enchanted it to record the events of your life," Regina explained. "Think of it as having your own camera man with you at all times. And, any time you want to re-watch a part of your life, all you have to do is caress the pendant and think back to the start of the memory."

Though her brow furrowed, her hand raised to do exactly as Regina had instructed. And, sure enough, right before her was a projection of the conversation she and Regina just had.

"Think of it like having your own camera man with you at all times. And, any time you want to re-watch…"

The projection was cut off as soon as she let go of the disk and Emma could only shake her head, once more, in awe.

"See, better than TiVo. No commercials," the Queen said before sashaying toward her private bath. "You should have fresh towels in there, just shake off the dust a bit."

"Oh, that's cool. I brought my own towel. Um… Where should I sleep?" Emma asked, stopping the woman in her tracks. "There are like 1,000 rooms in this place."

"Oh, right," Regina turned as she spoke and tried to come up with a suitable answer. Emma's question was somewhat loaded. "Where do you want to sleep?"

She turned the questioning around to the Sheriff and was met with a nonchalant shrug. As if it wasn't one of the most important decisions in the beginning of their fledgling relationship. She only wished she could see inside that blonde head and know if she was as cool on the inside as she was on the outside.

"It's your castle, Regina. You tell me."

"Well... " she licked her lips to buy herself some time and finally just decided to go with whatever happened to fall from her mouth. "I think we should stay together. You have no magic and a tendency to find trouble at every turn and I don't want to have to derail my mission to have to come save you from some nefarious villain. It's a big bed. I'm sure we'll manage."

"Trust me, so am I," Emma, not-so-subtly mumbled with a smirk as she nodded and passed by Regina to gather her things for her bath.

"What was that, dear?" Regina fired back, though she knew damn well what Emma had said as well as what she was implying.

"Oh, nothing," the Sheriff lied before taking her belongings in her arms and making her exit. "I'll see you in a bit."

She absolutely could not believe it. She was _nervous_ about the idea of sharing a bed with Emma Swan. A heavy hand came down, delivering a violent smack to the warm, scented water that surrounded her.

"This is ridiculous," she grumbled to nobody but herself. "I'm Regina Mills, for gods' sake. The Evil Queen of this entire land. I should not be fighting off anxiety at the idea of sleeping next to a reformed street rat."

And then, as soon as she'd let loose the slur, she made a mental note to drop it from her vocabulary when it came to Emma. The way things were going between them, if anyone else had called her that they'd be met with the business end of one of her newly returned fireballs.

"I can't believe this," she said with a sigh, hands running up her neck to rub her face. "Why does she make me feel this way? Why does she have such a strong effect on me?"

It wasn't sexual anxiety. Regina had already banished any thought of that from her mind earlier. It was the intimacy of being in her most vulnerable state with a woman who scared her more than anyone else in any world. What if Emma wanted to cuddle? What if she didn't want to cuddle? What did Regina want in general? All of these questions plagued her mind as she washed away the remnants of the day and finally gave up on finding any answers within the bubbly depths of the water.

As she dried her curves with a soft towel and dressed in a silky pajama set she'd conjured from the other world, she nearly waved a hand over her face and hair to apply make-up and and dry her short locks… But Emma wouldn't be able to do so. It wasn't as if the castle was outfitted with electrical outlets for a blow dryer and Regina highly doubted the Sheriff slept in make-up. So, she chose to place herself on equal footing. And, after brushing her hair and teeth, she exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom; hair slicked back, face bare. Things were about to become very raw between them with this next step. When Regina did anything, she did it all the way.

What she hadn't expected was the look of unabashed awe that shone on the Sheriff's, also nude, face. It was so different from the way she'd looked at her in the woods earlier that day. The desire was replaced with adoration. And the fear was replaced something Regina couldn't quite read.

"Hey," Emma started, looking as if she could sense Regina's apprehension and wished immediately to ease it. "I don't think I've ever seen you without makeup before. You look… Well, you look absolutely radiant."

The compliment surprised the Mayor so much that she found herself devoid of any remotely acceptable response. Which prompted another one from Emma.

"And I just kinda look like a drowned rat without my curling iron," she said with a smirk and was immediately corrected by Regina.

"No you don't," she corrected with conviction. "You look like you just came in from the sea on a warm summer's day. Like you should smell like coconuts and have a frozen drink in your hands. You remind me of the sun, Emma."

Green eyes widened at the bold poetry of the remark.

"And don't ever call yourself a rat, again," the queen added as she walked over to and then climbed in the bed. "I don't like it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Emma agreed as she finished putting her things away, grabbed her gun and climbed into the opposite side of the bed before placing the pistol on the night stand.

"Is that really necessary?" Regina asked, scrunching her nose at the barbarism.

"Hey, you have your way of protecting us, I have mine," the Sheriff answered before turning down her lamp and then turning over her body until she was face to face with her bedmate. "Big spoon or little spoon?"

So she did wish to be close to her. Regina considered the question and whether or not she wanted either of the options.

"Or should I just stay on my side?" Emma added, no pressure evident in her gaze or her voice.

She was being the brave one so that Regina didn't have to. Sticking her neck right out there for rejection because she likely knew that the Queen would obsess about it so much that she'd get little sleep.

"Big spoon," she finally answered before adding, "for tonight."

"Ok," the blonde head nodded as she spoke.

And then Emma leaned in. Her hand came up to caress the softer features of Regina's clean face. Her mouth claimed Regina's nude lips. And with each subtle movement of the kiss, and time itself, Regina could feel the pull of gravity between her own heart and Emma's. She was falling faster than she had previously thought. And her involuntary sigh carried with it a silent prayer that Emma Swan was strong enough traverse the very dangerous terrain that was loving Regina Mills.

Once they finally parted, Emma turned over on her side and found herself entangled in the protective embrace of the most feared woman in all the land. Where so many others feared to tread, the Savior fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps she'd ever known.


End file.
